Welcome Home
by dS-Tiff
Summary: Post-CotW: Fraser and RayK have to put their quest on hold and they end up spending time with Maggie, much to Ray's delight.  Then a young woman needs help with something terrible from her past and there's a crime to solve.  A sequel to 'Helping Maggie'.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a sequel to my previous story 'Helping Maggie'. I wasn't going to write a sequel as I was worried about writing a post-CotW story, but I had a few requests, in particular from vic32, so here it is! There are also references in this to events that occurred in another of my previous stories 'The Camping Trip', so I hope you've read that one too (although it's not essential). I should also thank vic32 for advice on the title! Please submit a review - thank you kindly!**_

**WELCOME HOME**

**Chapter 1**

"That's it Fraser, I've had enough, I can't do this any more!" Ray Kowalski threw his hat across the tent angrily as he spoke.

Benton Fraser was shocked at the sudden outburst from his friend. "Oh," he said, suddenly confused and disappointed. He and Ray had been on their 'quest' for over two months now and despite a few minor grumbles, Ray had appeared, to Fraser anyway, to have been enjoying himself.

They both knew, of course, that the idea of searching for the Hand of Franklin was just an excuse for them to get out of Chicago. They didn't actually have any real expectations of finding it. Fraser had been desperate to get home, to get back to Canada, back to the environment he loved. When he'd first arrived in Chicago on the trail of the killers of his father, he never expected that he'd end up staying there for over four years, but he'd made some very good friends and he had been happy there until homesickness had overwhelmed him.

Ray Kowalski on the other hand had been anything but happy during their last few months working together in Chicago. He'd become increasingly unhappy with his life as a detective with the Chicago PD and he'd never really got over the end of his marriage to Stella, not really.

"Fraser, are ya OK buddy?" Ray was suddenly concerned that his friend had become so pensive.

"As far as I'm aware," replied Fraser. Ray frowned at him, not happy with his buddy's avoidance of the question. Fraser ran his thumb over his left eyebrow. "I thought you were enjoying our quest?" he said quietly.

"Fraser, I'm not talking about the quest!" Ray exclaimed with a laugh. Fraser breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The quest meant so much to Ray. He needed a complete break while he decided what to do about his future. He needed to get away from Chicago, from police work, from everything and everyone that reminded him of his old life with Stella and even though he hated the cold, he could think of nowhere else he'd rather be than here with his best friend in the place that he knew Fraser loved so much. Fraser had been a tower of strength to him on so many occasions and he really needed him now. There was no way he'd had enough of this. He was learning so much, not just the practical things, but things about himself, about what was important to him and more importantly, what really wasn't important to him any more.

"I must say, I'm quite relieved," said Fraser. "If you had been thinking about discontinuing with this expedition, I would have assumed you'd have mentioned it before we left Maggie's."

Fraser and Ray had recently spent a few days with Fraser's half-sister, Maggie McKenzie, at her cabin just outside Inuvik. It had given Diefenbaker and the dogs a rest and Fraser had taken the opportunity to effect a few minor repairs on the sled and replenish their supplies.

Fraser couldn't have been happier when he discovered he had a sister, that he had a family after all and now his best friend was more like family too. Ray and Maggie had been maintaining their long distance romance since it had begun back in Chicago when Maggie had returned to the city for a second time to seek help from her brother after a personal crisis. It had been difficult at times and they missed each other so much when they were apart, but Ray had already been thinking about leaving Chicago, even when they first got together and so in the back of his mind he'd always felt that he and Maggie would be able to spend more time together really soon. Ray had loved spending those few nights with her, it was as if they'd never been apart. It felt so good to be back in her arms, to be back in her bed. Ray smiled. He loved her and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. His mind snapped back to the conversation with Fraser. "I was talking about my hair, buddy," he said, his grin fading, "it sucks."

"Your hair?" Fraser was bemused.

"Yeah Fraser, look at it," continued Ray, dejectedly, as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "It's flat."

"Well I admit that you appear to have had some difficulty maintaining your usual up style since we've been living here," admitted Fraser, "but that's not really surprising, considering the climate here necessitates you wearing a hat for a considerable amount of time."

Ray nodded. "My hair stuff's frozen solid," he moaned, reaching across to get the pot of hair gel out of his rucksack to show Fraser. As he leaned over, he winced slightly and had to breathe out slowly before he could push himself back upright.

Fraser, of course, noticed Ray's apparent discomfort. "Is everything alright Ray?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern..

"Yeah buddy," dismissed Ray, "look." He unscrewed the lid of his hair gel and showed it to Fraser, tapping on the frozen hair product with a gloved finger to emphasise the point.

"Ah," agreed Fraser. "The chemical composition of that particular substance does not react well to extremes of temperature."

"Maybe I could try some of yours?" suggested Ray.

"Some of my what, Ray?" replied Fraser, puzzled.

"Some of your, y'know, hair product," Ray winced again as he tried to adjust his position to make himself more comfortable.

"I don't use a hair product Ray," shrugged Fraser, turning his attention back to preparing food for their evening meal.

"Oh c'mon Fraser!" exclaimed Ray. "Ya never got a hair outta place and ya wear a, er, a hat all the time. What do ya use? Some Canadian stuff I guess?"

"Well Ray, I do apply a small amount of something that was recommended to me once by an Inuit elder," explained Fraser. "It is very effective at replenishing natural oils whilst maintaining healthy shine, movement and softness."

Ray looked at him for a moment before letting out a snigger. Fraser looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and Ray took off one of his gloves and threw it at Fraser. "Real funny Fraser," he said, shaking his head and grinning as he realised Fraser had made a joke. "Ya nearly had me there buddy. Where did ya read all that shine and, er, softness crap?"

"I believe it was in one of Francesca's magazines," replied Fraser with a grin, throwing Ray's glove back to him. He had found that his sense of humour had developed significantly in recent weeks and he put it down to his improved temperament since his return home. Ray was still laughing, but suddenly his face fell and he bent forward, groaning as he clutched his arms around his body. Fraser quickly got to his knees and placed a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ray, what is it?"

"It's nothin'," replied Ray, taking another deep breath and loosening his grip around himself. Dief wandered over and nuzzled into Ray's side. "Hey Dief," Ray managed half a smile. "I'm OK."

"No you're not Ray," said Fraser, seriously. He took off his thick gloves and placed a hand on Ray's forehead. "You're running a slight fever," he continued. He quickly gathered both of their rucksacks and placed them behind Ray. "Lay back on these." Ray started to protest, but Fraser had already pushed him back, using the rucksacks to support him in a reclining position. "Unzip your jacket," instructed Fraser.

"Stop fussin' Fraser," Ray said, reluctantly complying with the instruction.

"Ray," sighed Fraser, "do I have to keep reminding you about our situation? This isn't Chicago. If you require medical attention, it is not as simple is dialling 911 and requesting an ambulance."

"I don't need an ambulance Fraser!" exclaimed Ray, "I think I just, er, y'know, strained a muscle or somethin'."

"Well I hope that you're correct Ray," replied Fraser, "now, please indicate where you're feeling pain."

"I'm not in pain buddy," said Ray, starting to get a little annoyed, "you're makin' it sound all, er, all dramatic. It just aches a bit, that's all."

"Alright then," said Fraser, stubbornly, "show me where it aches."

Ray shook his head and sighed. "I dunno Fraser, er, here?" Ray waved his hand over his abdomen. "Kinda, er, round here?"

Fraser frowned again. He was becoming increasingly worried now. "Here?" he asked, palpating the centre of Ray's abdomen with his fingers. Ray winced again.

"What are you doin'?" asked Ray, screwing up his face.

"Hoping I'm wrong," replied Fraser, seriously. "How about here?" he asked, moving his fingers slightly to the right side of Ray's body. Ray tried to hold back a yelp, but failed. He looked at Fraser, now getting a little concerned himself. He'd honestly thought that the strange feeling he'd been having on and off for the last few hours would go away, but it hadn't. In fact it had got steadily worse and now he could tell that Fraser really thought it was something serious and he knew that his buddy was usually right about this sort of thing. "And here?" asked Fraser one more time, moving his hands to examine an area even further to Ray's right.

This time Ray couldn't help himself and he yelled loudly and rolled away, almost doubling over with the pain. "Jeez Fraser! What the hell are ya tryin' to do to me?"

"I'm sorry Ray," replied Fraser, helping his friend back into a more comfortable position, "but I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?" asked Ray, trying to catch his breath.

Fraser took a deep breath, he knew Ray wasn't going to be very pleased with what he was about to tell him. "I believe that your appendix is inflamed, you have appendicitis," he said. "You require urgent hospital treatment."

Ray slumped back on his rucksack. "You're absolutely sure?" he asked, pulling his coat back around himself, but he already knew the answer.

"I believe so," said Fraser, seriously, as he got to his feet. "I will contact Maggie."

"Maggie? Why? No need to worry Maggie," Ray looked at his buddy. He was starting to get really nervous now and he wished Maggie was here, but he didn't see the need to alert her to his predicament immediately.

"I need to contact Maggie in an official capacity," explained Fraser, setting up the radio, "the RCMP station at Inuvik will be able to make the arrangements to airlift you to the hospital."

"Airlift?" Ray sighed, this was turning into even more of a mess than he'd realised. "Ya mean get a chopper out here?"

"Yes Ray," confirmed Fraser, "attempting to transport you back to Inuvik using the dogs would prove painful and would take far too long."

"It's that urgent, then, huh," Ray said, nervously.

"I'm afraid it is," nodded Fraser. He looked at Ray and saw the fear that was beginning to creep into his eyes. "Don't worry," he added with a smile, "you'll be fine."

"I hate hospitals Fraser," sighed Ray.

"So do I," replied Fraser, forcing himself not to think about the weeks after the shooting.

XxX

Several hours later at the hospital, Fraser sat patiently in the waiting room. He heard a voice over his shoulder and stood up with a smile as an out of breath Maggie came running over to him. "Benton, how is he?" she asked, her voice full of worry as she threw her arms around her brother. She garbled everything out quickly, without stopping for breath. "I got here as soon as I could. I was on my own at the station, is he alright? I've arranged for people to collect Dief and your equipment. Is he out of surgery yet?"

Fraser returned the hug. "Relax, he's fine Maggie," he said, smiling as he felt the relief wash over her. She broke away and looked at him as he spoke. "He's in recovery now. I spoke to his surgeon and she was very happy with the surgery. We should be able to see him very soon.

"Oh thank god," Maggie let out a huge breath as she slumped into a chair. "I was so worried."

"So was I," admitted Fraser, seating himself in the chair next to his sister.

Just then, a young female doctor appeared at the door. "Constable Fraser," she called out. "You can see him now, he's asking for you...oh, hello Maggie." The doctor smiled and crossed the waiting room the greet the two Mounties.

"Helen!" beamed Maggie, "you're Ray's surgeon? I'm so pleased he was in such good hands."

"You know Mr Kowalski?" queried the doctor.

"Maggie is my sister," explained Fraser, "he and Ray are, um, that is to say..."

Maggie laughed at her brother's sudden embarrassment. "Ray is my boyfriend," she replied proudly. Fraser nodded, it sounded odd to him to hear his friend referred to as anyone's boyfriend, least of all his sister's, but he was strangely comforted by it.

"In that case you'd both better come through," replied the doctor and she led them both to Ray's room. "He's still a little drowsy," she explained, opening the door, "so don't make it too long."

"Understood, thank you kindly Doctor Morrell," replied Fraser, as the doctor left the room. Ray was laying in the bed with a sheet and blanket pulled up to his chest. He was propped up with a number of pillows to make him more comfortable. He smiled a drowsy, half smile when he saw Maggie and Fraser.

Maggie crossed to the bed and gingerly hugged Ray, worried about hurting him. "Hey baby," Ray said hoarsely. "I was hopin' you'd be here."

"Of course I was going to be here," she replied, with mock indignation. "I've been worried sick about you." She planted a gentle kiss on his lips and Fraser immediately turned away, causing Ray some amusement.

"Don't make me laugh buddy," said Ray, "it hurts." Ray reached out his hand to Fraser and the Mountie took it firmly in both of his.

"I'm glad you're alright my friend," said Fraser. Ray nodded, sleepily. "Now Maggie, I think we should let Ray rest. We'll be back tomorrow Ray." Fraser released his grip on his friend's hand and carefully placed Ray's arm back by his side.

Maggie looked longingly at Ray. She wished that she could stay with him all night, but she knew her brother was right. She kissed Ray one more time. "I love you," she whispered, but Ray was already virtually asleep and could manage nothing more than a murmur. Fraser held open the door and placed a hand in the small of his sister's back to guide her out.

XxX

Later that night at Maggie's cabin, Maggie and Fraser were sitting in front of the fire, talking about their father. "I miss him," admitted Fraser.

Maggie smiled. "I feel so lucky that I had the chance to get to know him," she said, "as crazy as it all sounds, his visits somehow felt completely normal. I wish he could have stayed longer."

"I'm not sure that normal is a word I'd apply to our father," Fraser pondered for a moment. "Certainly not after he built his office in my closet at the Consulate."

Maggie laughed. There was a knock at the door and she got up to answer it. "Dief," whispered Fraser, suddenly aware of the presence of his lupine companion, even before his sister had opened the door. As soon as Diefenbaker got his opportunity, he came bounding in to greet Fraser with an over exuberant attack of his tongue on Fraser's face. "Alright, alright," said Fraser, allowing Dief a moment to express himself. "Ray's fine," he said, finally pushing the wolf away. "I will pass on the fact that you were concerned for him though, he will appreciate that very much." Dief made a throaty noise. "Yes you were," sighed Fraser, "don't try to backtrack now. You were concerned for Ray's wellbeing."

Maggie finished talking to her colleague who had brought Dief back. "Thank you kindly," she said, closing the door and turning back to her brother. "The other dogs are being looked after by Constable Ashe who looks after our pack for the station," explained Maggie, "and all your gear is at the station too. You can collect it in the morning."

"You must thank your colleagues for everything they've done for us," replied Fraser. "They've all been to so much trouble on our behalf."

Maggie smiled. "You and Ray are family," she said and Fraser nodded.

Suddenly his face became serious. "He didn't tell me Maggie. I thought I'd made it clear to him already about the added dangers that come from being in such remote locations. I thought he understood. We can't afford to keep anything from each other out there, particularly when it comes to health matters." Fraser sighed.

"You're mad at Ray," Maggie wasn't really surprised.

"No," replied Fraser, "I'm just a little concerned that after two months, he still doesn't seem to have grasped the fact that the environment is probably the biggest danger we face." Fraser had been thinking about this for the past few hours and he had become increasingly disturbed. Fraser knew that appendicitis was a serious and ultimately life threatening condition if left untreated. In Chicago, Fraser could simply have called an ambulance, or driven Ray the short distance to the hospital himself, but out here, particularly in the remote locations that they were spending the majority of their time in, things were very different.

"Benton, two months isn't really that long," said Maggie in defence of Ray. "You and I grew up out here. We knew from a very early age about the conditions and how to deal with them and how the environment affects our lives. Just think about how you felt when you first arrived in Chicago. I'm sure there were many aspects of life there that were completely alien to you?"

Fraser nodded as he remembered the first day he'd stepped off the aeroplane. The noise, the people, the smells, all of those things had completely overwhelmed him on that first day and continued to do so for weeks, if not months afterwards. Of course Maggie was right, but he made a mental note to have a serious talk with his friend when the opportunity next arose.

Dief wandered over to the kitchen and Fraser followed with a sigh. "I suppose you're hungry now," he shook his head as he opened a cupboard and began arranging some food for Diefenbaker. Maggie came to the kitchen too and filled a bowl with water, placing it on the floor for the wolf who thirstily lapped it up. "Do you know Dr Morrell very well?" enquired Fraser, "she appeared very competent for such a young physician."

"Yes," replied Maggie, "she is a local girl. She has helped us with a few cases. She went away to study in Vancouver, but as soon as she qualified she returned here. She could have taken a job at any of the big city hospitals, she was always at the top of her class and there was a lot of interest in her, but she was determined to practice in Inuvik."

"She must be very dedicated to have made such a selfless decision," said Fraser, placing a bowl of food on the floor next to the water.

Maggie hesitated before replying. "Yes," she said.

Fraser looked at her and frowned, noticing his sister's change of tone. "What is is?" he asked.

Maggie thought for a moment. Helen Morrell's background was public knowledge so Maggie decided that there was no reason why she couldn't offer Benton a brief explanation, although she really didn't want to be a gossip. "About ten years ago, when Helen was about seventeen or eighteen I think, she was the victim of a vicious sexual assault." Fraser's face displayed his shock and horror. "She was raped and left for dead Benton," said Maggie sadly.

"That's terrible," exclaimed Fraser, dismayed at yet another reminder of the depravity that the human race was capable of.

"But she turned her life around," Maggie went on, smiling now. "She made a miraculous recovery. She struggled for a while of course, but she testified at the trial of her attacker and then made the decision to go into medicine. She even volunteers as a women's counsellor now. She was determined that she would return here so that she could help the people in her home town, the people who gave her her life back."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," said Fraser and Maggie nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next afternoon, Ray was slowly lowering himself back onto his bed with Fraser's help. "Easy Ray. How do you feel?" asked Fraser.

"Like I've just gone ten rounds in the ring," sighed Ray. "We only walked to the, er, front desk and back."

"Ray, less than twenty four hours ago you were having surgery," Fraser reminded him. "You need to take things slowly. It's important that you start walking around, but you mustn't overdo it or you will put your recovery back."

"Yeah I know," Ray sighed again, "that's what Doc Morrell said this mornin'. Y'know she said I, er, I might be able to get out of here maybe tomorrow or the day after."

"Tomorrow might be a bit hopeful I'm afraid," replied Fraser, "I doubt if Doctor Morrell will release you until you're a little more mobile."

"I can walk to the front desk and back," grinned Ray with a shrug.

"I'm not sure that one short walk whilst clinging onto my arm would count as mobility," Fraser raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"I wasn't clingin' onto your arm Fraser," sneered Ray.

"I beg to differ," replied Fraser, but before the discussion could descend into an argument, the door opened and Maggie walked in.

Ray's face lit up. "Hi beautiful," he said.

Maggie crossed to the bed and Fraser stood to one side to allow them a moment for a hug and a kiss. "How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"OK," said Ray, "me and your big brother have been for a walk."

"Oh that's good," smiled Maggie, encouragingly.

"Yeah," agreed Ray, "we made a five minute walk last about, er, twenty minutes, right Fraser?"

Maggie laughed. "As long as you're not over doing it," she said.

"Y'know the chances of me overdoin' it with the two of ya fussin' around me all day are zero! I'm gettin' sick of the pair of ya," grinned Ray. He was joking of course. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

There was a knock at the door and Dr Helen Morrell walked in. "Hi Doc," smiled Ray, "I hope ya ain't plannin' on causin' me any more pain like ya did this mornin'," he said.

"I'm sorry about that Mr Kowalski, but I did warn you that you'd feel some discomfort as I removed the drain," replied Helen, picking up Ray's chart and scanning down the day's results.

"Ya see there ya go again with that, er, that doctor talk," Ray was grinning now, "ya said discomfort, but ya meant to say, er, pain like you've never known before." Fraser and Maggie both noted how at ease Ray was with Dr Morrell and Fraser was pleased to see his friend in a good mood. "And quit with the Mr Kowalski business," Ray continued, "I told ya this mornin', it sounds like you're talkin' to my dad. I go by Ray. Just call me Ray."

"Alright then, Ray, in that case you should call me Helen," smiled the young doctor, then she turned to Maggie. "I'm glad you and your brother are here Maggie," she said. "Mr...er, I mean Ray has already spoken to me about leaving here. Anyone would think he wasn't having a good time? Should I be offended?" she turned and smiled at Ray.

"Hardy ha ha," smirked Ray.

"Anyway," continued Helen, "Ray needs to build his strength up a little before I'd be happy about him leaving and then of course there's care of the wound to consider. As I'm sure you know, it's vitally important to prevent infection."

"No chance of that with Fraser around," Ray smiled knowingly at his buddy. "He's got this mucus stuff, it, er it stinks like hell, but it works real well."

"What mucus?" queried Helen, puzzled.

"It's not important at this juncture," said Fraser, "I will of course apply whatever you prescribe."

"Well, I'll be quite happy to release him into your care, possibly tomorrow evening then," Ray's face was hopeful at Helen's words, "but," she added, looking back to Ray, "you need to be able to move about unaided. I'm not making any promises." Ray nodded. He was determined to work hard tomorrow. "Right then, I want to examine you now," said Helen.

"In that case, Maggie and I will take this opportunity to have some tea. I was talking earlier to Nurse Eve and she mentioned that she had some bark tea," smiled Fraser. "We'll be right outside." Maggie reluctantly let go of Ray's hand and followed her brother out of the room.

XxX

Helen finished examining Ray by taking a look at the wound in his side. "How am I doin'?" asked Ray as she carefully examined the area.

"Pretty good," replied Helen, "you're healing nicely."

"A guy's gotta be good at somethin'," smiled Ray. "Me? I'm good at healin'."

"Maggie tells me you're a cop as well," said Helen.

"Yeah," replied Ray, "well, me and Fraser were partners back in Chicago. We're both on extended leave right now. I mean, Fraser's gonna, y'know, go back to bein' a Mountie soon enough, but me? I don't, er, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Not goin' back to Chicago though, I know that for sure. At least I think I'm sure..." Ray's voice trailed off.

Helen looked at him. "Not when Maggie's here in Inuvik," she smiled.

Ray smiled back, a little shy now. "Yeah, I guess that's kinda swayin' my decision," he said. "I mean, she's great. She's the most amazin' woman I ever met. She's nothin' like Stella, that was my wife, we're, er, we're divorced now. It was kinda weird at first, y'know, to be with Fraser's sister. They only just met each other a few months ago but..." Ray was suddenly aware that he was rambling on and he thought he should stop, but as he fell silent, he realised that Helen had stopped listening to him anyway. She seemed distracted and was just staring at Ray's wound. "Helen?" said Ray, slightly worried that there might be something wrong with him. "Everythin' OK?"

Helen didn't react immediately, but just before Ray was about to say her name again, she blinked deeply and looked directly at Ray. "I'm sorry," she said, quietly, "I was just...it doesn't matter."

"Is there somethin' wrong?" asked Ray, still a little concerned.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Helen apologised again, "you're absolutely fine. Nothing to worry about." She began to redress the wound. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Er, I'd feel better if you're hands weren't shakin'," replied Ray, frowning and nodding towards Helen as she struggled to find the end of the tape.

"Oh," replied the young doctor, quietly. "I hadn't..." but she didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly dropped the tape on the floor and slowly staggered forward towards Ray.

Ray reached out his arms and was barely able catch her to stop her falling onto his tender side. "Helen?" he said, urgently, but even though her eyes were still open, she didn't reply. Ray couldn't muster the strength to free his arm from under her weight to press the emergency button. Instead he yelled at the top of his voice. "Help! Fraser...Fraser!"

Fraser and Maggie came running back into the room almost immediately, followed by Nurse Eve who Ray recognised as the much older and rather stern nurse from earlier that day. "What happened?" asked Fraser as he rushed to Helen's side.

"Ray, are you alright?" said Maggie, very worried about Ray.

"I'm fine, she didn't exactly collapse, she just kinda zoned out on me," replied Ray.

"Dr Morrell...Helen..." Fraser spoke gently as he helped Helen to her feet. She appeared very dazed and confused. He led her round to the other side of Ray's bed and helped her into the chair.

"I'll go and get her a glass of water," said the nurse and rushed out of the room.

Maggie crossed to the chair and kneeled down beside Helen. She took the younger woman's hand in both of hers and began to gently rub the back of it with her thumb. "Helen, it's Maggie," she spoke softly. Helen was staring over Maggie's shoulder at the wall. "Helen, can you hear me?"

Fraser caught his sister's eye. He could tell Maggie wasn't as surprised at the situation as he and Ray were. Ray tried to sit up and Fraser helped him swing his legs over the side of the bed. "What's wrong with her Maggie?" Ray asked.

Maggie looked at him, but didn't answer. Fraser crouched down next to the chair now. He put his hand on Helen's shoulder. "Helen," he called to her. When she didn't reply, he clicked his fingers twice in front of her eyes and called out her name again, "Helen," this time a little louder.

That seemed to do the trick and Helen's eyes began to focus on Maggie. She turned her head towards Fraser for a moment and then back to Maggie again. "Oh," she said quietly, and buried her face in her hands. "It happened again, didn't it," she whispered.

"I believe so," replied Maggie, gently. She looked at her brother and Ray with apologetic eyes. Fraser understood that Maggie knew more than she could say at this juncture and he respected her discretion. As a police officer she had access to private information which, of course, she was not at liberty to share with anyone, not even her brother, not even if he was a fellow RCMP officer.

Nurse Eve came back with a glass of water. "Sorry I was so long," she said, handing the glass to Helen. "I couldn't find a clean glass." Helen sipped at the water.

"Let me drive you home," Maggie said. Helen thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry Ray," she said as Maggie helped her to her feet. "Nurse Eve, please could you apply a fresh dressing, I...I didn't quite finish."

"It's OK," replied Ray, smiling and glancing down at his side. He'd almost forgotten about his wound. "We all get sick sometimes. Apart from Fraser," he added with a small grin.

"That's not entirely accurate," replied Fraser. "I had conjunctivitis once."

Helen smiled. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"No need to apologise," smiled Maggie. "Come on, I've got the jeep outside. Ray, I'll be back later."

As they left the room, Nurse Eve began cleaning and dressing Ray's wound. "She's a lovely girl," she said. "Such a shame about, well, that doesn't matter does it. She's over all that now."

"So I assume there's no sign of infection," said Fraser, suddenly changing the subject. He didn't like the way that the nurse had started discussing Helen's personal matters with two complete strangers. Ray didn't have a clue what she was even talking about, but had recognised Fraser's deliberate deflection and knew he shouldn't say anything about it.

"No, it's looking very healthy," replied Eve as she finished the dressing. "I hope Helen will be back tomorrow. She looked a little pale. It must be difficult for her being back here, what with it being almost ten years since...but that's none of my business is it."

"I imagine it isn't," said Fraser, glancing at Ray who was becoming increasingly curious.

"Thanks," Ray said to the nurse. "I guess you'll be back later to prod and poke me some more?" He said, subtly suggesting that she should leave. She took the hint. Ray looked at Fraser. "So, are ya gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Fraser hesitated for a moment. "Helen Morrell has had to overcome a particularly traumatic time, an incident that happened around ten years ago," he said. "However, I'm not sure that her episode just now had anything to do with that."

Ray nodded. He could tell there was more to the story, but his doctor's personal life was none of his business, so he was satisfied with Fraser's response, for now.

XxX

That evening, Fraser and Maggie were out taking Diefenbaker for some exercise. Since they'd been back in Canada, Fraser had been encouraged to note that some of Dief's animal instincts had returned. He was quite able of hunting food again now and he even used some of the things he'd learnt in Chicago to assist with his life back in Canada. Suddenly, Dief stopped dead in his tracks. Maggie and Fraser ran to catch up with him. Fraser crouched down to his level. "What is it?" he asked his wolf.

Dief whined and growled. Fraser stood up and looked at Maggie. They spoke almost in unison. "Shouting." Dief set off again, in the direction of a house and Fraser and Maggie followed.

"This is Helen Morrell's house," said Maggie, as they got closer. They could hear Helen shouting now and there was another voice, a young man's voice. Maggie was just about to knock at the door when it opened and a boy aged about fifteen stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

The door opened again and Helen appeared. "Where are you going?" She yelled after the boy. "Get back here now, it's dark." She sighed as she realised that she was being ignored.

"Helen, is everything alright?" Helen jumped at the sound of Maggie's voice. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," continued Maggie.

Helen looked from Maggie to Fraser and then at Dief. "We couldn't help hearing your raised voices," said Fraser. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?" asked Helen, quietly, stepping back and holding the door for them to come inside.

"Of course," smiled Maggie.

They sat in Helen's living room and Helen gently patted Dief on the head. "How are you feeling now?" asked Fraser.

Helen took a deep breath. "I'm fine now," she replied, "at least I was until Danny started all that."

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking," enquired Maggie, "I didn't recognise him."

"Danny is the son of my parent's friends," explained Helen. "My parents and his have gone on a cruise, so I agreed to take Danny in while they're away. I didn't expect it to be such hard work."

"I believe teenage boys can be quite a handful," said Fraser.

"He hates it here," continued Helen, "I've known him almost since he was born, we get on fine usually."

"You're not acting as his parent, usually," Fraser pointed out.

"I hadn't really thought about it like that," admitted Helen, "but I suppose I have had to impose some basic rules, so I guess that's how he sees me." She sighed, then changing the subject, she spoke again, this time with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry about earlier at the hospital," she said, "I must apologise to Ray. It was very unprofessional."

"You don't need to apologise," insisted Maggie. She glanced at Fraser, not sure how much she should be saying. "Do you think the pressure you appear to be under at home now is causing, um, you to feel unwell?"

Helen smiled. "I appreciate your discretion Maggie, but it's fine, really. I'm not sure what's happening to me, or what I can do about it. I really need advice and if you or Constable Fraser have any to offer, then..." her voice trailed off.

"I'd be happy to help you if I can," began Fraser, "but please, you don't need to address me formally. Most people just call me Fraser, or Benton."

Helen smiled, she already felt very at ease in Fraser's presence. "Last week, Maggie found me out in the woods. I don't remember walking there, but I must have done because my boots were muddy." Helen looked to Maggie to finish the story.

"I was on patrol," explained Maggie, "and I picked up Helen's trail. I was surprised that someone was out walking in the woods at that time in the evening, so I was immediately suspicious. I didn't expect to find you there. You were sitting on a tree stump and staring ahead, much like you were at the hospital today."

"I don't remember," said Helen, shaking her head. "I felt like I wasn't really there, like I was somewhere else. Don't ask me where because I have no idea. It's happened a few other times over the last month or so."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Fraser asked. He didn't really want to ask the question more directly at this stage. Although Maggie had told him that most people knew about Helen's attack, he was new in town and he didn't want her to think he was prying.

Helen smiled. "I take it Maggie told you," she said to Fraser. Maggie tried to apologise, but Helen waved her hand to stop her. "It's OK Maggie, it's not a secret. Everyone knows. I'm OK about it now, really. I want people know about what happened to me. You never know, it might just be enough to stop it happening to someone else." Fraser admired her strength greatly. "To answer your question though, I used to have blackouts for about a year after that happened to me. It was to be expected, considering the physical and mental trauma I went through." At this, Maggie put her hand on Helen's shoulder. Helen smiled at her. "I'm OK now," she said, more insistently now, "really I am. I know you may think I'm just saying that, but it's true. That's why I don't understand why this has started to happen again."

"As I understand it," began Fraser, scratching his left eyebrow with his thumbnail, "episodes such as those you describe could be triggered by stress, or by another factor, something that is causing you to remember back to that time. I believe that the tenth anniversary of the incident is fast approaching. Do you think this could be the cause?"

"I don't think so," replied Helen with a shrug, "It's just not something I think about that much any more. I use my experience in a positive way when I'm counselling. I know it might sound a bit strange to you, but so much time has past now, I almost feel like a different person to that young girl who was raped and almost killed."

Maggie and Fraser were both a little taken aback by the way Helen was able to speak to bluntly about what had happened to her. There was a moment of silence. Helen glanced at her watch. "Goodness me," she said, "Danny's been out all this time. I thought he'd come back after he'd cooled off."

Fraser got to his feet. "Would you like Diefenbaker and myself to go and find him?" he asked.

"Yes please," replied Helen, very grateful for his offer. Fraser nodded and headed out with Dief.

"Your brother is very kind," Helen spoke with a smile.

Maggie nodded. "I couldn't have asked for a better brother," she replied.

"Could I ask you to do me one favour," asked Helen.

"Of course," replied Maggie. "What is it?"

"Could you please tell Ray all about this," said Helen, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure?" enquired Maggie, gently, "you have the right to privacy. He doesn't need to know, he's a patient of yours."

"Maggie," began Helen, her voice wavering, "what if I'd had a blackout in the middle of his surgery? I want him to know and I want him to know how sorry I am. I probably shouldn't have been working for the last couple of weeks. Besides, I'm...I'm scared Maggie. I don't want this. I don't want to go backwards, not now. You've been very good to me and Ray is your boyfriend. I think I need all the friends I can get at the moment."

Maggie moved closer and gave Helen a hug. "You'll be alright," she reassured her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diefenbaker had quickly picked up Danny's trail and it didn't take him long to find the young man, sitting on a low wall outside a late night general store. He suddenly became aware of Diefenbaker coming towards him and jumped up in shock and froze at the sight of the wolf. "It's alright," Fraser called out, "he's not going to hurt you." Danny still looked very nervous. "Unless you intend to commit a criminal act," added Fraser.

Danny looked at him. "You're a Mountie," he said.

Fraser nodded. "How did you know? I am out of uniform," he asked. Danny pointed to the top of his own head. "Ah," said Fraser, realising he was wearing his hat, as always. "Helen would like you to return home," Fraser went on, "She is concerned about you."

"No she isn't," retorted Danny. "She's not my mum."

"I believe she's your friend," offered Fraser. Danny laughed. "Why do you find that suggestion amusing? I understand that you have know her for many years. She cares about you."

"No she doesn't," snapped Danny. "If she cared about me then why does she treat me like a kid? She doesn't let me do anything. You have no idea what it's like."

"On the contrary," Fraser responded, "I was your age once and I lived with my grandparents. Let's just say they could be very constrictive at times. I found it somewhat frustrating, but I also realised that they were only doing it because they didn't want to see me come to harm." Danny shrugged and folded his arms. "How old are you?" Fraser enquired.

"Sixteen...nearly," replied the young man.

"Fifteen then," said Fraser. Danny shrugged. "Which means you are still a minor. Your parents have entrusted Helen with your care while they are away. I suggest that she is merely attempting to provide you with adequate supervision and protection."

"I don't see why I couldn't have stayed at home while my folks go on their fancy cruise," sighed Danny.

"That would have been illegal," Fraser pointed out.

"This town is the most boring place on the planet," grumbled Danny. "What am I supposed to do, have snowball fights all day?"

Fraser looked at the ground around them. "I would suggest that there is insufficient snow for an effective snowball fight."

Danny smirked, "Yeah," he said, dejectedly. "Stupid town doesn't even have enough snow."

"Well," began Fraser, "there is the Great Northern Arts Festival soon, are you interested in the arts?" Danny couldn't think of anything to say to express how much he wasn't interested in art, so he simply responded with a sneer. "I know that Helen is busy with work and other things at the present juncture," continued Fraser, "but if you wish, I have some spare time, I could take you fishing or perhaps teach you tracking skills."

Danny looked at Fraser in disgust. "No thanks," he shrugged.

Fraser sighed. "Perhaps there is another activity you would prefer to engage in?" he asked.

"I just want to hang out with my friends," Danny threw his hands in the air as he spoke, "why is that so hard for Helen to understand? I don't know anyone here." Danny stood up. "Just arrest me, or whatever you were going to do," he stood with his hands out.

"I have no intention of arresting you," said Fraser, "unless you wish to confess to a crime?" Danny put his hands in his pockets. "I merely wish to escort you home safely," continued Fraser.

Dief barked in agreement. "What kind of dog is he?" asked Danny, reaching out a hand to pat Dief on the back.

"Actually he's half wolf," explained Fraser.

"Cool!" exclaimed Danny.

"And he's deaf," Fraser went on, "but he does read lips."

"Really? Wow," Danny was quite impressed with Diefenbaker and Fraser suddenly went up in his estimations, simply by having a deaf half-wolf as a companion.

XxX

Maggie and Fraser got back to Maggie's cabin and Fraser began to build the fire. "She's scared Benton," said Maggie as she sat on the sofa with Diefenbaker at her feet. "Helen wants me to tell Ray everything, she feels guilty and she's desperate for help. She's terrified that everything she's worked so hard for is slipping away and she has no control over it."

Fraser came over and sat next to Maggie. "There's nothing more terrifying than losing control of your life," he said quietly.

Maggie looked at him, slightly shocked at the tone of his voice. "You sound like you're speaking from experience," she said, gently. Fraser nodded, unable to think of anything to say. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Fraser took a deep breath. "No," he replied. Then he stood up and Diefenbaker did the same. "Actually, I think I will go to bed. Ray has requested that I arrive at the hospital early tomorrow morning as he is determined to prove to Helen that he is fit enough to be discharged. I imagine he will push himself too far if I don't stop him."

"Benton," Maggie called out after him, but Fraser had already closed the bedroom door behind him. Maggie sighed. Fraser was her brother, he was the only family she had left and yet they barely knew each other, not really. She didn't even know he existed a year ago and there was so much about him that she wanted to find out. They'd spoken on the telephone countless times over the past few months and they had shared stories of their childhoods, of growing up and of life as a Mountie, but she felt that she had barely even scratched the surface. She felt like she understood him somehow, they were so alike in so many ways, but every now and then he would do or say something that would catch her off guard. She wanted to tell him about the things she loved, about the things that scared her, about her hopes and dreams for the future, but she wasn't sure if he'd be able to reciprocate and so she'd avoided those conversations so far.

XxX

As Fraser got into bed, Dief stood and watched him silently. "What would you know about it anyway," Fraser snapped at his wolf. Dief made a throaty growl. "I realise that she's my sister, I don't need you to tell me that," Fraser spoke, refusing to make eye contact with his wolf, "but this is not the right time." He paused, allowing Dief an opportunity to make a whining noise. "Don't ask me that, that's a silly question."

Fraser rolled onto his side, facing away from Dief, but the wolf trotted round to the other side of the bed. "Go to sleep," Fraser instructed. Dief didn't move. "I have talked at great length with Ray already about...about that time," Fraser continued, "I admit that it helped greatly, but I really don't feel the need to go through it all again with Maggie."

Dief barked. "What would you know about it anyway," said Fraser, deliberately closing his eyes, "you were semi-conscious for most of the time." Fraser immediately regretted saying that. He sat up and looked at Dief. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it like that. I forget that you were...that you were also shot." Diefenbaker understood and accepted his apology. Fraser sighed. "I will tell her about Victoria. Not tonight though, but I will tell her."

He sat motionless for a few moments. Since he'd opened up to Ray about everything that had happened with Victoria, that evening sat around their campfire when he'd broken down and wept on Ray's shoulder, he had found it much easier to deal with what she had done to him, but the hurt was still there. He could say her name now, something that he couldn't do for so long, but the prospect of going through the whole story again was difficult for him to think about. He lay back down on the bed and forced himself to go through it in his mind and he found that it was slightly less painful than he'd thought it might be and he wasn't as overwhelmed by it all as he had been in the past. Maybe he could talk to Maggie about it after all. He wanted to.

XxX

"There ya are! I've been waitin'," Ray was sat on the edge of his hospital bed when Fraser and Maggie arrived the next morning.

"I'm terribly sorry Ray," replied Fraser, "but an elderly gentleman was struggling with..."

"Don't tell me," interrupted Ray with a grin, "I don't want to know what was more important than comin' to see me."

"I can assure you, Ray, that you too would have offered your assistance, if you'd witnessed the unfortunate circumstances the gentlemen in question was experiencing," replied Fraser, tugging at his ear.

"The poor man," agreed Maggie, "I just hope that his nose is alright."

"It was a superficial wound," Fraser assured her, "however, I fear that the door handle may be beyond repair."

Ray looked from Fraser to Maggie and shook his head. He had no idea what his two Mountie friends were talking about, but had learnt that it was best not to ask too many questions sometimes. "I'm goin' for a walk," he said, carefully easing himself into a standing position. "Who's, er, who's comin' with me?"

Fraser and Maggie each grabbed one of Ray's arms to help. "Get off me," instructed Ray, "I gotta do this by myself or Helen'll want to keep me here for another night."

"Right you are," said Fraser, taking a step backwards. "Just don't try to do too much Ray."

Ray was already half way to the door and he slipped his thick coat on over the RCMP sweats that Fraser had leant him to wear during his hospital stay. He turned and looked at his buddy. "I can't stay here any longer Fraser," he said, his face suddenly quite serious. "I'm goin' crazy in here."

Fraser smiled understandingly. "I know," he said, "I imagine that this is quite frustrating for you."

"Ray, I agree with Benton," added Maggie, "if you overdo it today, you could end up staying for even longer than one more night."

Ray nodded. "Let's go out to the parkin' lot," he suggested, "I'm dyin' for, er, some fresh air."

The three of them walked slowly along the corridor. Fraser couldn't help but notice how much better Ray looked today, much more like his old self, although of course now that was the case, the boredom had set in.

Maggie slipped her hand in Ray's. "Hey, I told ya I want to do this on my own," frowned Ray.

"I'm not doing it for physical support, silly," smiled Maggie, "I'm doing it because I love you." Maggie and Ray entwined their fingers. Fraser tugged at the collar of his blue checked shirt and cleared his throat. He was happy to see his best friend and his sister so happy together, but open displays of affection had always made him feel a little uncomfortable. Ray and Maggie found his embarrassment amusing and they glanced at each other with a knowing smile.

Ray was still walking quite slowly. Although his muscles were beginning to feel more normal, he still experienced the odd painful twinge if he stretched too quickly or twisted the wrong way. He couldn't wait to get back to normal. "D'ya know if Helen's feelin' any better?" he asked, as they walked along, "is she comin' into work today?" Maggie took the opportunity to tell Ray about Helen's attack and about the blackouts she'd been experiencing, just as Helen had asked her to do. "Hell, I didn't think stuff like that happened, y'know, up here in Inuvik," said Ray, sadly.

"Unfortunately Ray, criminals operate all over the world, even inside the Arctic Circle," replied Fraser, as he held open the door for Ray and Maggie to step outside.

"She'd put it all behind her though," continued Maggie, "and now she's scared. She can't understand why this is all coming back to haunt her again after all this time."

"I guess ya never really get over somethin' like that?" suggested Ray as he zipped up his coat.

"Agreed," replied Fraser, "however I believe that something has caused this to happen at this time, but I'm unsure exactly what that might be at this juncture."

Just then they saw Helen walking across the car park. She smiled and waved when she saw them. "Glad to see ya lookin' better this morning Doc," grinned Ray, "so are ya gonna let me out of here today?"

"Ray," replied Helen, "I'm not making a clinical decision in a parking lot! I'll come and examine you again later, OK?"

"Yeah," sighed Ray.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Maggie, quietly.

Helen smiled. "I'm alright, thanks," she said, "I'm so sorry about yesterday Ray, I take it you know..."

Ray held up a hand to stop her speaking. "Yeah, I do. It's OK, ya don't have to, er, apologise, y'know." Helen smiled again.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from around the corner. Fraser and Maggie immediately ran off to see what was happening and Ray followed with Helen's help. They almost ran into Nurse Eve coming the other way. "It's Eric," she said, slightly out of breath, "he's over there, I'll go and get help," and she ran off towards the hospital entrance.

Maggie and Fraser ran round to the other side of the car that the nurse had pointed to and were shocked to see a man lying face down on the floor. Fraser rolled him over and he and Maggie could immediately see that he was dead. He had been violently attacked and had multiple injuries to his head and body. Fraser felt for a pulse, but really he knew he wouldn't find one and he looked at his sister and shook his head. "Oh no," said Maggie, sadly, "he was one of the security guards here at the hospital."

Helen and Ray caught up with the scene and Ray let out a sigh. He couldn't believe it, not here in Inuvik. Helen suddenly got to her knees, her hands trembling and attempted to start CPR. "Helen," warned Fraser in a low voice, "it's too late. Helen, stop." Helen either couldn't or wouldn't hear him though and continued with her futile efforts. Fraser crouched down next to her and reached out, grasping her wrists in his hands. He was met with very little resistance from Helen as he lifted her hands away from the dead man's chest and pulled the young doctor to her feet. "Helen, look at me," he said.

Helen shook herself free of his grasp and turned away from him, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Fraser glanced at Maggie and Ray and walked around to stand in front of Helen. "Look at me," he repeated, gently.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, desperately fighting to keep her composure. "That could have been me," she whispered, "ten years ago. That could have been me."

"But it wasn't," said Fraser, putting a comforting arm hand on her arm. Helen nodded, tentatively. She realised that she'd made an idiot of herself, but she was very grateful for Fraser being there and stopping her.

Just then Nurse Eve returned with another nurse and a doctor from the hospital, but she stopped in her tracks when she realised that they were too late. "Perhaps you could alert the other security staff to the situation, please," Fraser asked them. "We'll need this whole area cordoned off." Eve and her colleagues nodded and headed back inside with their emergency equipment.

"Fraser," Ray called out to him. Fraser looked over Helen's shoulder to see Ray crouched down rather uncomfortably next to the body. Maggie was on the telephone reporting the incident to her colleagues at the RCMP station in town. "Look at this buddy," Ray continued. He had automatically begun to rummage through the man's pockets, looking for clues, for anything that might be of significance. Ray reached into the inside pocket of the man's jacket, carefully covering his hand with his sleeve to prevent fingerprint contamination and pulled out a small, clear plastic bag containing white powder.

Fraser drew a sharp breath and looked at Maggie, who had just clicked off her phone. "No," said Maggie shaking her head, not quite able to take in what Ray had discovered, "Eric wasn't on drugs. I've worked with him in the past on a few incidents that occurred on hospital grounds. He wasn't like that."

"Unfortunately, anyone can succumb to temptation Maggie," said Fraser, sadly.

"Yeah," agreed Ray, "especially if, er, if some scumbag pusher tempts 'em enough."

XxX

A short while later, Helen was sitting at a table in the hospital cafe. Ray placed two steaming hot cups of coffee down on the table, before gingerly taking a seat in the chair next to her. "Thank you," smiled Helen, "how are you feeling?"

"Me?" replied Ray, somewhat surprised that she was asking him that. He'd almost forgotten that he was still a patient in the hospital. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. How, er, how about you?"

Helen stared into her coffee cup. "I don't know why I did that," she said. "I mean, I deal with death all the time, it's part of my job, but I just...I don't know..."

"Freaked out?" suggested Ray, spooning sugar into his coffee and wishing he had a handful of candies to put in it.

Helen managed a tiny laugh at his turn of phrase. "Yes," she agreed and her face fell again. "I don't think I should be working. Maybe I should take some leave."

"Hey, listen to me," said Ray, sternly, "y'know, you're the best doc I ever had. Really. I, er, I hate bein' in these places, but you've just about made it bearable. Ya tell it to me like it is and you're not all, er, what's that word, um, aloft?"

"Aloof?" suggested Helen, with half a smile. Ray nodded and pointed a finger at her with a grin. Helen looked suddenly embarrassed. "That's very kind of you to say so," she said, sipping at her coffee. "I was a patient for a long time Ray," she reminded him, "I know what it feels like. I had so many different doctors and some of them were great and some of them, well..."

Ray laughed. "I guess ya were kinda an expert by the end on how to do it right," he said and Helen nodded.

"I can't believe Eric was beaten to death," Helen spoke with sadness now. "I can't believe he was taking drugs either. What was it, cocaine?"

"Yeah it was," replied Ray, "seen enough on the, er, streets of Chicago. Maggie's got people workin' on it now. We'll catch whoever, y'know, killed the guy."

"We?" queried Helen. "I hope you're not planning on getting involved Ray."

"No, course not," lied Ray. "I'm gonna rest and stuff, just like ya said. Can't speak for Fraser though. He's not gonna be able to, er, let this one go." Ray took a sip of his coffee. "So," he began, aware that this was a really inappropriate time to ask, "am I good to go or what? I feel fine now."

"Ray," sighed Helen with a smile, "I'm not going to make a clinical decision here either." Ray nodded, he didn't think she would, but he'd had to try. "I'll come by your room later and examine you and then I'll decide."

"Ah, there you are," said Fraser as he walked into the cafe. "Forensics team have arrived and the body's being moved to the morgue at the station. He had another, smaller bag of cocaine hidden in his shoe. I can't be sure, but I believe that his injuries were caused by a weapon such as a crowbar. It would be consistent with..." but his voice trailed off as he became aware that Helen wasn't listening.

"Oh hell, not again," said Ray, glancing at Fraser and placing his hand over Helen's and squeezing it as she rested it on the table. "Helen, Helen," he spoke softly, "c'mon, come back to me." Helen began to tremble, but her eyes were still staring into her empty coffee cup.

Fraser pulled up another chair and sat next to her. He took her other hand in his. "Helen," he gently rubbed her back with his other hand in a circular motion as he spoke, "can you hear my voice?" Suddenly Helen inhaled sharply and turned her head to look at Fraser. "I'm sorry Helen," Fraser said, quietly, "I should have realised. It was very insensitive of me to discuss those details."

Helen's breathing was becoming shallow and rapid and her eyes filled with tears. "It...it hurt so much," she whispered, "god, I...I just wanted him to stop..." She'd been reliving her attack more vividly this time.

Fraser squeezed her hand Ray got up and put his arms around her. "Let's get ya outta here," he said quietly, glancing at Fraser who had also noticed Nurse Eve eavesdropping from another table. They helped Helen to her feet and walked her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maggie sat on the edge of Ray's bed later that afternoon. "Preliminary autopsy report suggests he didn't put up much of a fight," Maggie said as Ray gently caressed her fingers. "Ray," she said, "I love it when you do that, but I'm talking about an autopsy report here."

Ray released Maggie's hand immediately. "Sorry, yeah," he said.

"That would suggest that he was under the relaxing influence of the narcotic," Fraser suggested.

"We'll get the results of the toxicological analysis in a few days," Maggie told them.

"A few days?" exclaimed a rather shocked Ray.

"Ray, this is Inuvik, not Chicago," Fraser pointed out. "the samples need to be sent away."

Ray sighed. He'd missed this. He never thought he would, but now that there was a sniff of a case, his detective instincts were kicking in and that nervous energy that always seemed to flow inside of him was coursing around his body. Fraser shot him a look. He could never hide anything from Fraser and his buddy had spotted the signs. Ray gave a tiny shake of his head. He didn't want Fraser to say anything in front of Maggie. He knew his girlfriend would have plenty to say if she thought he was planning on getting too involved, not only because he was still in hospital, but because he had no jurisdiction whatsoever. Not that that had ever stopped Fraser when they were back in Chicago, he thought. Fraser made a mental note to discuss it with Ray later.

"How's Helen now?" asked Maggie. They'd told her what had happened earlier.

"OK, I think," replied Ray. "She talked some more about what happened, y'know," Ray sighed.

"She appears to be able to recall more details now," explained Fraser. "She said that when she had counselling, in the months immediately following the attack, her counsellor helped her to piece together many of the details. She'd blocked a lot of it out, but her counsellor was able to draw things out. I believe she was very lucky to have such excellent emotional support and after care. However, there are clearly things that have remained suppressed."

"Yeah," agreed Ray, "did ya know she was in a coma for, er, for eight days afterwards?"

"She sustained a terrible brain injury," nodded Maggie, "I understand that her head was literally smashed against a wall."

Fraser shook his head in disgust. Hearing Helen recount her attack earlier had been very difficult to listen to. He and Ray were now completely in awe of her and how she'd coped so well. He was really determined to help her get over this new setback and he was more convinced than ever now that something specific was causing it.

There was a knock at the door and Helen appeared with an armful of equipment. "Hey," smiled Ray, "you OK?"

Helen smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you so much for earlier, I didn't expect all that to come out."

"Don't mention it," said Fraser.

"So, Ray," Helen spoke more positively now, "you need to convince me that you're fit enough for me to sign you out of here."

"I'm fit, I'm healthy, I'm greatness!" grinned Ray.

"I'll be the judge of that," smiled Helen, laying her equipment out on the bed. "I''ll give you a thorough check up and if you pass all the tests, then I'll release you."

"I gotta pass tests?" said Ray, in mock indignation, "can I cheat?"

Helen laughed. "No you can't!" she said. Ray shrugged and grinned.

"Well, I have to get back to the station," said Maggie, "I need to start speaking to people who knew Eric. Call me later," she leaned forward and kissed Ray tenderly.

"I'll see ya at home, baby" he said, raising his eyebrows expectantly at Helen.

Helen laughed again. "Maybe," she said, checking his pulse.

"I might just walk around the parking lot again," said Fraser, following his sister to the door, "perhaps there was something we missed. The murder weapon is yet to be located."

"OK buddy," smiled Ray, as Helen prepared to check his blood pressure. He really wished he could go out there with Fraser and hunt for the murder weapon. He was more determined than ever to get Helen to let him go home today.

XxX

That evening, Fraser held open the door of Maggie's cabin with his foot and gripped Ray's elbow as he climbed the two small steps to get in. "Fraser, I'm OK," insisted Ray.

"I don't want you to slip Ray," replied Fraser, "the temperature has dropped three degrees in the past hour and the steps are icy."

The slippery steps were the least of Ray's worries as Diefenbaker came bounding up to him. "Get off me!" laughed Ray, as Dief showed Ray just how much he'd missed him in an uncharacteristic display of affection for the American.

"Dief," scolded Fraser. "I told you to be careful. Ray is still recuperating from surgery."

Ray was overcome with the most delicious smell. Maggie came running out of the kitchen. "Oh Ray, you're home," she threw her arms around him and planted a huge kiss on his lips. "Sorry I didn't come with Benton to pick you up, but I wanted to get the dinner ready. It's almost ready." She gave him another quick kiss and dived back into the kitchen.

Ray smiled at Fraser. "She's the best, isn't she," said Ray and Fraser could see the love in his eyes.

Ray carefully lowered himself onto the sofa and sighed. "How's the investigation comin' on?" he called out to Maggie.

"I spoke to some of the other hospital staff and a few of his neighbours and nobody can believe what's happened," replied Maggie. "One of his neighbours did say that he'd started going out late at night recently and that was unusual for him."

"Probably goin' out to score?" suggested Ray.

"Ray we don't know that he was taking the narcotics himself," began Fraser.

"Either he was a user or he was dealin'," added Ray.

"Ray, we have no evidence of that," warned Fraser.

"C'mon buddy," sighed Ray, "ya lived in Chicago for almost five years. Ya know how, er, how it works."

Fraser acknowledged that his friend was probably right. The sudden change in Eric's behaviour could certainly be explained by a need to satisfy a newly developed drug addiction. He was saddened that this sort of thing was happening in Inuvik though, but he was aware that he was probably not being very realistic and that the modern world, the good and the bad side, had no doubt infiltrated this part of Canada just as it had the rest of the country.

The meal was lovely and Ray ate a huge amount. "Hospital food sucks," he announced.

"It is nutritionally balanced Ray," Fraser pointed out, "the intention being that each meal forms part of the patient's recovery plan."

"Well I'd like to see you survive on it for a few days buddy," replied Ray.

Fraser finished the last of his meal and put his cutlery neatly together on his empty plate. "Ray," he began, "as you know, I have survived for several weeks on little or no food. It is simply a case of slowing ones metabolism."

"Oh that's so easy to learn," agreed Maggie enthusiastically. "I once hid in a cave for nine days whilst waiting to catch a man who was hunting caribou without a permit. It took me two days afterwards before I could even face a proper meal."

Ray looked at her in disbelief. Sometimes her similarity to her brother was unnerving.

Just then the telephone rang and Maggie got up to answer it. "Hello?" she said, quickly swallowing her mouthful of food. Then her face became serious. "Where?" she asked. "Alright Helen, it's alright, we'll sort it out. Is Danny there now?" Fraser and Ray were now quite concerned. "Alright, we're on our way. If he comes back I suggest you don't confront him about it until we get there." Maggie clicked off the phone. "Helen's found a packet of white powder in Danny's room," she said, grabbing her coat and hat.

"Oh hell," sighed Ray. "The kid's only fifteen, right?"

Fraser nodded and got up from the table to put his boots back on. Ray followed him and began to do the same. "Ray," began Fraser, frowning.

"No buddy, do not say it," warned Ray, "I'm comin' with ya, I'm not sittin' here while you two go. Helen, er, she needs our help, all of our help. C'mon, pitter patter, let's get at 'er."

Fraser and Maggie both knew there was no point arguing with Ray so they headed out to Maggie's jeep with Dief.

XxX

When they got to Helen's she was a mixture of anger and fear. She'd found one small packet of cocaine hidden in Danny's drawer when she went to put away some laundry. She couldn't understand what had happened to him. He'd only been staying with her for a few weeks and she knew he was getting bored, but she'd been too wrapped up in her own problems that she didn't have the energy to worry about him too. She felt terrible.

"It's OK," Ray tried to reassure her as he sat on Danny's bed next to her. "We gotta talk to him first, y'know, before we go jumpin' to conclusions."

Helen nodded silently and watched as Maggie, Fraser and Dief searched Danny's room. She'd insisted that Ray sit down as soon as he'd arrived, but she was grateful that he'd come along as she wasn't sure she'd have been able to watch the two Mounties if she didn't have Ray there for support.

They didn't find any more drugs in the room, so they went back into Helen's living room. Maggie had put the one packet that Helen had found into an evidence bag. They felt sure that there was some sort of link to the cocaine they'd found on the body of Eric the security guard that morning. It was too much of a coincidence otherwise.

"Are you going to arrest him?" asked Helen nervously. "I don't know what his parents are going to say, I've let him down." Helen covered her face with her hands.

Maggie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I should arrest him," she began, "but I want to talk to him first. This could be linked to a murder investigation, I need to know where he got it from."

Ray smiled at his girlfriend. He agreed with her, arresting Danny immediately was not necessarily going to help. He hadn't even met the young man, but he had a gut feeling that he was no junkie, nor was he in any way involved with the murder.

They heard the front door open and Helen drew a sharp breath. She had no idea how she was going to handle this. Fraser got to his feet as Danny walked into the room. The young man stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw all the visitors. "Er, hi," he said nervously.

"Danny," began Fraser, "please come and sit down, we need to talk to you about something."

Danny didn't move. He wasn't sure what was going on. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Helen yelled at him suddenly. Ray tried to stop her with a wave of his hand. This wasn't the best thing to do, but Helen was so angry. Danny was suddenly terrified. "Drugs Danny! Cocaine! What's wrong with you?"

Danny turned and bolted for the door, but Dief got there first, baring his teeth. "Dief," warned Fraser.

Danny turned and looked at Helen with clenched teeth. "It's not mine," he hissed angrily. "Someone just gave it to me."

"So you thought you'd put it in the drawer with your underwear?" replied Helen, incredulously.

"I told him I didn't want it," yelled Danny, "he said it would make me feel good. I'm not stupid, I don't do drugs."

"Who?" asked Ray, "who gave it to ya?"

"Who are you?" sneered Danny.

"Ray Kowalski," replied Ray, "I'm tryin' to help ya."

"You another Mountie?" asked Danny.

"Nope," replied Ray, shaking his head, "I look stupid in the hat."

Danny shrugged. "I don't know his name, some guy. He was hanging around, I met some people, y'know, people my age, in town. We we're just hanging out. He was watching us for a bit, kinda creepy, we thought maybe he was a pervert or something."

"Then he offered you the narcotics?" suggested Fraser.

"Yeah," replied Danny. "A couple of the other kids were keen y'know, they said it would be cool, they said you don't get addicted if you're smart."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard," said Ray shaking his head, "d-u-m dumb."

"This man gave them to you for free?" queried Maggie. Danny nodded.

"Piece of scum," spat Ray, "that's how they get ya, next time you're desperate to score, so, er, ya got no choice but to start payin' his prices."

Helen wasn't sure what to do. "What happens now?" she asked Maggie quietly.

"Well," began Maggie, glancing at Fraser, "I need a statement from Danny. We'll need a description of this man and the names of the other people you were with."

"What!" exclaimed Danny, "I'm not a snitch." Danny tried to push past Fraser to get to his room, but Fraser grabbed him by the arm and swung Danny around to face him.

"Son, a man died today," he said, "we have reason to believe that there may be a connection to the man who gave you the cocaine." Danny shook himself free of Fraser and took his baseball cap off his head, throwing it onto the floor in frustration. Fraser looked at Danny with concern. Hidden under his cap was a nasty looking gash. "What happened to your head?" he asked.

Danny put his hand to his head and touched the spot he'd been aware was getting more painful by the minute. He brought his hand back down and was shocked to see the amount of blood on his fingers.

"Good god Danny!" exclaimed Helen, "let me take a look at that." She leapt up and led him to the sofa, sitting him down next to Ray. She swung the table lamp round and shone it on Danny's face, causing him to squint with the sudden onslaught of brightness.

"Took a punch, huh?" said Ray. Danny shrugged silently.

"First drugs and now you're getting into fights," Helen yelled at him. "What are you trying to prove?" Her voice cracked and she had to look away. She got up and went to get her emergency bag.

"It wasn't a fight," sneered Danny, "It was a misunderstanding, that's all." Helen returned with her bag, she was so angry with Danny now and she appeared to be taking out her frustrations on her equipment. She snatched angrily at the zip on her bag and almost broke the zip pull right off. She rummaged around in her bag, pulling out gauze and antiseptic and slammed them down on the coffee table. "Helen, I'm...I'm sorry," muttered Danny.

"Oh you're sorry?" replied Helen sarcastically. "You're out on the streets, getting doped up and brawling and you're sorry?"

"Helen," Fraser said in a low voice. "I don't think that Danny..."

"Stay out of this!" Helen yelled at him, as she attempted to pull on a pair of sterile gloves. "This might need stitches, don't you think I've got better things to do?" In her frustration she'd managed to get two of her fingers into one finger of a glove. Angrily, she tried to free her fingers, but of course the thin latex tore at the rough treatment and in the end she let out a growl of frustration and threw the glove at Danny. Then she finally succumbed to the tears that she'd been desperately trying to hold back and ran out of the room.

Danny looked devastated. He knew he'd made a mess of things, but he never expected Helen to react so badly. Ray immediately eased himself up from the sofa and went after Helen. Maggie glanced at Fraser. They were really worried about Helen now, but they both felt that Danny was telling the truth and so, without saying a word, Maggie followed Ray to talk to Helen.

Fraser sat on the sofa next to Danny who was looking quite scared. "Helen is having a few personal problems at the moment," explained Fraser as he carefully looked at Danny's cut head.

"Yeah, I figured as much," replied Danny. "I've known her forever, but she's all weird these days. I thought it was because she was stuck with me."

"No Danny, not at all," Fraser assured him, as he began to clean Danny's head wound. "It has nothing to do with you at all. Although you should have spoken to her immediately about being in possession of narcotics."

"I didn't know what she'd do?" admitted Danny. "The way she's been acting lately, I thought it would be best if I just tried to forget it ever happened?"

"Then you should have reported it straight to the police yourself," suggested Fraser. Danny nodded and then winced as the antiseptic ointment Fraser was applying stung a little. "Sorry," added Fraser.

XxX

Helen sat in her kitchen with her arms folded on the table in front of her and her head resting on them. Ray and Maggie had managed to calm her slightly, but she was still very upset. Ray sat silently in the adjacent chair with his hand resting supportively on her back. Maggie carried over a tray with two mugs of tea and a mug of coffee for Ray and placed it on the table. "Drink this," Maggie instructed, softly, "it may help." Without lifting it from her arms, Helen shook her head.

Fraser came out into the kitchen carrying a handful of used gauze, followed by Dief. They were both sad to see that Helen was still upset and Dief wandered over to her, nuzzling into her side with his nose. Ray glanced at Fraser and shrugged. Fraser removed his gloves and discarded them into the bin, together with the gauze. "I closed it with three butterfly strips," he said, "it wasn't quite as deep as it first appeared."

Helen lifted her head slightly and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, "you didn't have to do that. I was going to do it."

"It was no trouble," he replied. He paused, glancing at Maggie. "If it helps at all," he continued, "I believe that young Danny is telling the truth. He got into an altercation with another young man regarding his refusal to try the cocaine. He is very sorry that he's upset you."

"But this isn't about Danny, is it," prompted Maggie, gently, "not really."

Helen sat upright and wiped the tears from her face. "I shouldn't be taking this out on him. Where is he?" she asked, sniffing.

"He's gone to his room," replied Fraser, pulling up a chair and sitting down, "I don't believe he has a concussion, but you might want to double check that."

Helen shook her head. "No need," she replied, with half a smile. "I trust you."

"That's good to hear," replied Fraser, with a quick glance at Ray, "because a thought has occurred to me." Ray and Maggie were immediately curious. Fraser hesitated before continuing. "I have in the past had some success with hypnotism," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Ray with a grin, "the, er, the eggplant thing."

"Eggplant?" queried Maggie looking puzzled.

"It's a long story, takes about an hour to tell," replied Fraser, "but suffice to say that I was able to hypnotise Ray here, among others, to enable them to remember specific details about a particular criminal incident that they had all witnessed."

"Yes," replied Helen, suddenly enthusiastic, "I'll do it, where should I sit, or do I need to be laying down?"

"Wait," replied Fraser, "I'm not going to do it right now. I want you to think about it for a while. You do understand that if I do this, you will go back in your mind to the time of your attack. I will try to shield you from the most traumatic of recollections, but there will be some terrible memories that you will be forced to relive. Are you sure you're prepared for that?"

Helen hesitated for a moment. "I need to know Benton," she replied, quietly, "I have to find out. I've been reliving it almost every day recently. There's something there, I know it, something I've forgotten and until I sort it out, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I agree with Benton," said Maggie, "I think you should wait. Make sure you're ready before you make a decision on this." Ray nodded in agreement.

Helen sighed. "Alright," she reluctantly agreed, "but I know I'm not going to change my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back at Maggie's cabin, Ray eased himself down onto the sofa, letting out a slow breath as he did so. "Ray, are you alright?" asked Fraser quickly.

"Yeah," said Ray, nodding, "at least I think so. I feel a bit, er, queer."

"You should take your pain medication," said Maggie. Ray nodded and Maggie went to fetch a glass of water.

Fraser looked at his friend with concern. "You've just been released from hospital following surgery," he reminded Ray, "you need to rest now."

Maggie returned with the water and two of Ray's painkillers and held them out for Ray to take. He swallowed both the pills down in one go. "Do ya really think ya can get Helen to remember?" he asked.

"I am not entirely sure," replied Fraser, coating his lower lip with his tongue, "I just hope she is aware of how traumatic the experience may become."

"You can protect her though, can't you?" enquired Maggie. "I don't know that much about hypnosis, but you can control exactly how vivid the recollections are, isn't that right?"

"I hope so," replied Fraser, "I'm no expert, but I believe I can enforce the belief that she is simply remembering rather than actually reliving the event."

Maggie nodded. "Ray, come on, let me take you to bed."

Ray looked at her with a wicked glint in his eye. "Hey, I'm exhausted, but I'll give it a try," he said grinning.

Maggie's face went a delightful shade of pink, although not as red as Fraser's. "Ray!" she exclaimed, embarrassed, but smiling.

"Night buddy," said Ray, laughing as Maggie helped him to his feet.

Fraser read through the statement Danny had given them before they'd left Helen's. There was nothing much to go on, but he had given them a description of the drug dealer. Maggie had called into the RCMP station on the way home and logged the package of cocaine as evidence. Fraser's mind wandered to the prospect of placing Helen under hypnosis. He was very concerned that she would be even more traumatised afterwards, even if she was able to recall whatever it was that she'd repressed.

A short while later, Maggie reappeared. "He's asleep," she announced.

"Good," replied Fraser, pensively.

"Are you alright Benton?" asked Maggie. "Are you having second thoughts about Helen?"

Fraser smiled at his sister. She was so good at knowing what he was thinking. "Some," he replied, "but I really can't think of another way at this juncture."

"She can't go on the way she is," said Maggie, "I'm sure she wouldn't agree if she thought she had any other choice."

"I will do my best to protect her from too much distress," said Fraser earnestly. "I know how difficult it can be to relive a traumatic event, although if you are able to work through that, the relief at simply talking to someone can be immeasurable. The old Inuit saying is correct: 'A problem shared is a problem halved'." Fraser suddenly fell silent, aware that Maggie was desperate to ask him what exactly he was talking about and he wasn't sure how far he was ready to go.

Maggie narrowed her eyes and spoke gently to Fraser. "I'd be happy to listen, if you need me to," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

Fraser smiled back at her. "It's alright Maggie," he said, "I have already halved my problem, as it were, but thank you kindly."

"Ray?" enquired Maggie. Fraser nodded and smiled as he remembered how his friend had eased him through the torment of opening up about Victoria. He'd bottled up his feelings about her for far too long and Ray had managed to get him to release those. He'd never judged, he'd just listened, allowing Fraser to express his emotions in a way he never thought possible. Ray had surprised him with his empathy and Fraser would be eternally grateful for that. He vowed that he would tell Maggie everything soon, but not tonight.

Maggie smiled and kissed her brother tenderly on the cheek. "I wish I had a friend like Ray," she said.

"You have Ray," smiled Fraser.

"Yes I do," replied Maggie, beaming with joy.

"When I first went to Chicago, on the trail of the killers of our father, I had no one," began Fraser, "but now I have some very good friends, including two of the best friends a man could ever have and I also have a sister," he smiled at Maggie.

Maggie threw her arms around him. She could sense that he'd been so hurt and so lonely in the past and she was determined that she would never allow that to happen again. Although her own mother was dead now, she had at least had the chance to grow up with her. Her childhood had been wonderful, full of happy memories, but she knew Benton's hadn't been quite like that. The thought that he'd lost his mother when he was such a young child was so sad.

"If possible, and if Helen agrees, I would like to read Helen's file," Fraser said, suddenly changing the subject. "I would like to be fully prepared before I attempt the hypnosis."

Maggie released her grip on her brother's neck. "That's an excellent idea," she agreed. "I'll collect it for you in the morning. I have a feeling that it will be a tough read."

XxX

"Ray, would you prefer me to do this fast or slow?" Fraser began, "or if you'd rather, you may do it yourself and I will simply observe."

Ray burst into an immature fit of giggles and adjusted the cushions he was laying back on. Fraser looked at him blankly. "Ya have no idea what ya just said, do ya!" exclaimed Ray, desperately trying to stop laughing as he could feel every uncontrollable movement tugging at his stitches.

"I'm sorry Ray, but I fail to see what is amusing about this situation? I need to change your dressing and I was simply enquiring as to your preferred method of removing the old one." Fraser pulled on a pair of sterile gloves as he spoke.

Ray bit hard on his bottom lip and regained his composure. "Nothin' buddy, nothin's funny" he smiled, "never mind, I'll explain it to ya one day." He pulled his t-shirt up under his right armpit allowing Fraser access to the large dressing taped to his side.

"Fast it is then," said Fraser quickly and before Ray had a chance to argue, Fraser ripped the old dressing from Ray's side. Ray drew a sharp breath and scowled at his friend. Fraser ignored him and began cleaning the wound.

"So what're we gonna do today?" asked Ray, trying to ignore the discomfort. "I guess we're goin' downtown to check out our friendly neighbourhood dope dealer?"

"We are going to do nothing of the sort," replied Fraser. "This is Maggie's case and you need to rest."

"I'm fed up with restin'," sighed Ray, "and don't try to tell me that you're gonna stay here with me all day."

"If that's what it takes," replied Fraser, carefully examining Ray's wound with his gloved fingertips. "I must say Ray that this is very neat work," he continued, before Ray was able to complain any more, "Helen has done an excellent job, you will be left with very little visible scarring."

"Greatness," smiled Ray.

Just then Maggie came home carrying a thick file under her arm, she looked a little pale. "You OK babe?" asked Ray. Fraser spun round as he heard the concern in Ray's voice.

Maggie slapped the file down on the table and nodded. "Yes," she replied quietly. "Constables Farrow and Downe are speaking to Danny's friends at the moment. There is some suggestion of organising a discreet observation operation."

"A stakeout?" Ray asked, slightly unsure. Fraser nodded confirmation. "Greatness," nodded Ray, agreeing that the idea was definitely a good move. He looked at Maggie again. "Ya sure you're OK?"

Maggie sat in down in a chair. "No," she finally admitted.

"Whatever's the matter?" enquired Fraser, unwrapping a clean dressing as he spoke.

"That's Helen's file," replied Maggie, nodding towards the table. "I started reading it at the station, but I had to stop. It's horrendous. I've been a police officer for over five years now and I know Inuvik isn't Chicago, but we have our fair share of sickening and violent crimes here too so I'm not completely naive, but...oh god...what she went through..."

"You done yet Fraser?" asked Ray quietly.

"Almost," replied Fraser, glancing over his shoulder at his sister, "but I'll finish it in a minute," he added, holding out his hand for Ray to help him sit up.

Ray immediately went to Maggie and pulled her into a hug. "It's OK," he whispered in her ear. "Don't read the rest, me and, er, Fraser can read it."

Maggie pushed him away. "No Ray," she said, somewhat indignantly, "I can deal with this. If Helen can deal with it then I can. You haven't known Helen for as long as I have, she's been fine for a long time. Something's happened to do this to her now."

"I agree," said Fraser, "I feel sure that something will come out of our hypnosis session. I went to the library first thing this morning and I read some more books on the subject. I feel a little more prepared now. Her willingness to want this to work will go a long way to ensuring success."

Fraser finished taping Ray's dressing and then the three of them sat drinking tea, even Ray at Fraser's insistence, as they read through the file detailing the terrible attack that Helen had endured at the hands of a man called Rex Thompson almost ten years ago. The photographs of her injuries were particularly difficult to look at and there were several moments when Maggie had to wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry," she said, finally, "I'm not being very professional."

"Don't be dumb," replied Ray, putting his arm around her, "sometimes ya can't help it, take it from me, I kinda do it a lot, right buddy?"

Fraser nodded. "I think we wouldn't be human if we didn't become emotionally involved in cases such as these," he said solemnly.

Fraser went into the kitchen and took out his anger and disgust on a loaf of bread and some cheese and salad, making a plate of sandwiches. Just as he carried them back out to Ray and Maggie, there was a knock at the door.

Maggie opened it and was surprised to see Helen. "Hello," she said, holding the door for her to come in. "I didn't expect to see you until this evening, I thought you'd be at work."

Helen strode into Maggie's cabin with determination. She took off her coat and threw it onto the sofa. "Helen what's wrong?" asked Ray with some concern.

"I had another blackout," said Helen, beginning to tremble as she struggled to contain her intensifying emotions. "At work. Eve found me. I'm ready now Benton. Let's do this right now, I can't take any more of this."

Fraser put the plate of food down on the table and crossed to where Helen was standing. "Are you sure?" he asked, gently.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm ready," she replied, "where do you want me?"

Fraser glanced at Maggie and then back to Helen. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable on the couch," he said. Helen arranged the cushions and laid back, her breathing was becoming faster now as the anticipation began to build. She clenched her hands tightly together and laid them on her chest. Fraser pulled up a chair and sat close to her. "Helen, you need to relax or this won't work," he said softly, laying his hand on top of hers. Helen smiled a little and untangled her fingers. She'd been almost unaware of how white her knuckles had become. Fraser carefully placed her hands by her side. "Now I need you to take a deep breath," he instructed, "and listen to the sound of my voice."

Fraser proceeded to recite an old Inuit legend about a lost caribou and a beaver. Ray remembered how last time Fraser had tried this, he'd managed to hypnotise everyone in the room simultaneously in error, so he made a point of keeping himself and Maggie distracted until Helen was totally relaxed.

"Now Helen," continued Fraser, "I want you to go back to a time almost ten years ago. You were walking home from a friend's house and it was starting to get dark. You can remember these events vividly and clearly, but you are not there now, you are simply observing and remembering. Do you understand?"

"Mmmm," Helen murmured.

"Good," replied Fraser, "can you see yourself?"

"Yes," Helen said, "I'm walking past the library, I'm late."

"What happened then, do you see a man following you?" prompted Fraser.

"Yes," whispered Helen. "I'm scared."

"You're observing, it's not happening to you again," Fraser reinforced.

"I'm trying to run, to get away from him, but he's grabbing at my hair and he's pulling me behind the building and..." Helen's voice trailed off and she began to breathe in gasps again.

Fraser took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Helen," he said, "Helen, remember, this happened a long time ago, you're not going to be hurt again. Tell me what's happening now."

Helen's breathing slowed down again and she went on to describe, in full and very graphic detail, the full horror of her rape by Thompson. She remained calm throughout, although she didn't let go of Fraser's hand. Ray had the file open in front of him and he checked every detail against what they already knew. There were one or two tiny details that weren't in the file, but nothing new that could really be causing Helen such distress. Helen fell silent.

"Helen," Fraser said her name, softly, squeezing her hand again as he did so, "Helen, what can you see now?" He was aware that Helen hadn't yet mentioned sustaining the serious head injury that almost killed her.

Helen began to breath rapidly again. "Helen, relax," instructed Fraser, "just relax and tell me what's happening."

Suddenly Helen let out a scream that took Fraser, Ray and Maggie completely by surprise. "No!" she cried out, "no, stop, please stop, please!"

"Helen, listen to my voice," urged Fraser, "it's not happening to you now, you can't feel any pain."

"But he's hurting me," yelled Helen, pulling her hand away from Fraser's and thrashing her arms around, "the other guy's hurting me, make him stop, please!"

Fraser looked at Ray and Maggie in shock. There certainly was no mention of a second attacker in the file. "This is it," whispered Maggie. Fraser nodded.

"Helen, what does the other man look like?" asked Fraser, trying to gently restrain her arms to prevent her hurting herself, but Helen was becoming extremely agitated now.

"He's hurting me!" she screamed. "God no! Get off me, help me, somebody help me!"

"Wake her up Fraser," said Ray urgently. They were all struggling to see her so distressed.

Fraser agreed with Ray, but he also knew that Helen wanted him to get as many details as possible, otherwise she wouldn't be able to start dealing with the new revelation. "Do you recognise the other man?" asked Fraser, desperately trying to prise some more information out of her.

Helen began kicking her legs and screaming as she gasped for breath. "Wake her up Fraser!" Ray was almost shouting now as he moved to help Fraser who was trying to stop Helen injuring herself as she lashed out.

Fraser nodded, he couldn't agree more. "Helen, listen to me, I'm going to count to three and then you're going to wake up and you'll be safe. One, two, three."

Helen was suddenly still and she held her breath. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times as she tried to focus. She looked around the room as if she wasn't quite sure where she was, but then she took a sharp breath and brought her hands to her mouth as the realisation hit her. "There was another man," she whispered.

"It would appear so," replied Fraser in a low voice.

"Oh god, I remember now," continued Helen, as tears began to run down her cheeks. "He was holding me down while...oh...and then...and then he..." she brought one hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair, touching the deep scar that was hidden by her wavy brown locks.

Fraser realised that it was this second man, not Thompson, who had smashed her head, causing her the life threatening head injury. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. He really couldn't think of anything else to say. Helen started to tremble as she began to weep uncontrollably. Fraser moved to sit on the edge of the sofa and he took her tightly in his arms and held her as she cried, his own emotions barely under control.

Ray and Maggie were also very upset and Maggie felt that they should leave the room to allow Helen some privacy, so she and Ray went out to the kitchen and Fraser heard the noise of the kettle being filled.

XxX

A short while later, Fraser walked slowly into the kitchen. "She's asleep now," he said, quietly.

"Did ya put her under again?" asked Ray.

"No," replied Fraser, shaking his head, "I simply used some basic relaxation techniques."

"I'll get her a blanket," said Maggie, heading out of the room.

Ray pulled out a chair and indicated for his friend to sit down next to him. "You OK?" he asked.

Fraser sat down with a huge sigh. "I wasn't expecting that at all," he said. "I feel like I've...like I've..." his voice cracked and he brought his hand to his mouth.

Ray put his hand on his buddy's back. "Ya did the right thing Fraser," he said. "She had to know. In her file, it said that, er, Thompson was arrested for another rape and that's how they tied him to Helen's attack. She identified him from a, er, a photo. Maybe Maggie can get some mug books for her to look through?"

"Ray, this all happened almost ten years ago," Fraser reminded him. "The likelihood of tracking down the second man at this juncture is slim at best."

"Why do ya think Helen started to remember now though?" asked Ray, "why the, er, why all the blackouts?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea," admitted Fraser. He stood up suddenly. "Dief, come along," he said, "I think you need a walk. I won't be long Ray."

"Take as long as ya need buddy," said Ray. He understood that Fraser needed some time alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fraser and Diefenbaker walked along in the spring sunshine. Fraser's mind was a jumble of thoughts. As he walked, he filled his lungs with the cool, crisp air, hoping that it would help to clear his head. The sensation was indescribable and he wondered how he'd managed to go so long without breathing the air that he loved.

They were heading back to Maggie's when Fraser noticed Danny walking the other way. The young man waved and Fraser darted across the road to greet him. "How's the head?" He enquired.

"OK thanks," replied Danny. They chatted for a few minutes, but as they rounded the corner, Danny stopped and tugged at Fraser's sleeve. "Look," he half-whispered, "that's him. The coke dealer. What are you going to do? Can you arrest him?"

"Unfortunately, that would not be the best idea," replied Fraser. "It would be your word against his and we need evidence, especially if he is connected to the murder of the hospital security guard." Danny looked disappointed and patted Diefenbaker who reacted with a whine. "It appears that Dief agrees," said Fraser. "Some of you new friends have been cooperating with the police I believe," he continued, "that should help with the investigation."

Just then, the man looked up and saw Danny with Fraser. He took one look at Fraser who of course was wearing his distinctive RCMP hat and quickly got into his car.

"That was suspicious, right?" said Danny.

"Agreed," replied Fraser, "however that still proves nothing, but we do now have the plate number of his car. Were you heading home?" Danny nodded. "I'll walk with you."

XxX

Fraser arrived back at Maggie's a while later. As he stepped in, he found Helen and Ray drinking tea. "Hey buddy," smiled Ray, "y'know I think I'm startin' to like this tea stuff," he said.

"I'm pleased, tea has many health benefits, unlike coffee, isn't that right Helen?" he said, looking expectantly at the young doctor. Helen nodded and smiled. "How are you feeling now?" he added cautiously.

"I'm alright Benton," she replied, "at least I will be. Now that I know, now I can start dealing with it. Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry that it was so traumatic for you," Fraser said quietly.

"It's OK, I needed to go through it, I had no idea that it would be anything like that," replied Helen, "How could I have forgotten something like that?"

"You didn't forget it, you suppressed it," replied Fraser, "as you know, that is sometimes the only way the human mind can cope with terrible trauma. You were very young at the time, it is not that surprising, with hindsight."

"You're right, of course," said Helen, "I am going to talk to one of my counselling colleagues in the morning. I think I'd like to talk to her about this, but already just knowing has given me a strange sense of relief."

"Then what?" asked Ray, "if ya go into the station, Maggie can get a, er, a sketch artist to sit down with ya, y'know, so we can get his description out there. Maybe he's already wanted for somethin' else? Doesn't sound like the kinda creep to be happy with just the one time. Maybe he's already in jail? If ya..."

"Ray stop," said Helen, waving her hand. "I'm not going to do anything else. This happened ten years ago, there was no evidence at the time, it's too late now. I just want to get on with my life. I can do that now, thanks to Benton."

"I think Helen's probably right," Fraser reluctantly agreed, "this was before DNA testing Ray, it would be extremely difficult to make a case given the amount of time that has elapsed. What I don't understand is why Rex Thompson didn't implicate his accomplice at any stage during his trial?"

Ray thumped his fist into the table in frustration. Just then, Maggie came in holding the telephone. "Oh hello Benton," she smiled when she saw her brother, "actually I'm glad you're back. That was Inspector Stratton on the telephone. There is a band playing tonight at the Memorial Hall and one of Danny's friend's has given us reason to believe that the suspect may attend and will most likely be on the lookout for potential customers. The Inspector wants to put the covert plan into operation. He was wondering if you would consider going undercover at the event Benton? Not many people really know you yet, you should be able to move about with ease."

"Ah," replied Fraser, "I'm afraid that will be impossible," replied Fraser. "Unfortunately, the man in question already knows that I am an RCMP officer." He explained what had happened earlier in town with Danny and wrote down vehicle licence plate number.

"That's a shame," sighed Maggie, "but I'll get someone to run that plate number. I'll call Stratton, hopefully he'll be able to arrange for someone else at short notice."

"Wait, I'll do it," said Ray, suddenly, but he was met with a chorus of "No!" from Maggie, Fraser and Helen. "Oh come on, undercover is what I do. It's my thing. I think, er, I can manage to blend in at a gig."

"Ray, your ability to carry out undercover operations is not in any doubt," began Fraser, "however your current state of health is."

"I'm not sick Fraser," replied Ray angrily. "I'm almost back to normal now. Look at me, I just get the odd, er, twinge now and then. I'm not gonna go crazy, just listen to the band, have a, er, have a few drinks and observe. It's what I do best."

Maggie was quite shocked at Ray's heartfelt response. She glanced at her brother. She didn't like the idea any more than Fraser did, but they both had to agree that Ray was the ideal candidate for the job. "I'll see what the Inspector says," she said.

"I could go with you," said Helen, suddenly much brighter. "Who goes to a gig on their own? That would look suspicious. I could act as your date and keep an eye on you at the same time."

Maggie and Fraser exchanged another glance. "It could be dangerous," suggested Fraser.

"Then Ray can look out for me," replied Helen, her enthusiasm building now. "You just want someone to observe, right?" Maggie and Fraser nodded. "Please let me do this," she pleaded, "I want to help catch this man. You know how this works, it starts with a line or two of coke and the next thing, I'm having to explain to grieving parents that their kid's lying dead in my ER from an overdose."

Fraser looked at Ray. He knew that Ray would protect her at all costs, but if the operation went smoothly, then there should be no danger anyway. They simply needed to catch him in the act then Maggie and her colleagues could move in to arrest him. Fraser could see how much Ray wanted to do this, how much he wanted to be involved. He was suddenly doubtful about Ray's future. Ray had seemed determined to quit the Chicago PD, but Fraser wasn't sure that Ray could ever give up Police work entirely.

"OK," sighed Maggie, nervously. "I'll set it up.

XxX

Later that evening, Maggie and Fraser were sat in an inconspicuous van parked around the corner from the Memorial Hall in town. Fraser was adjusting the listening equipment. "Ray," he spoke into the microphone on his headset, "can you hear me?"

"Buddy, I can still hear ya," Ray's slightly irritated voice came back in Fraser's ears, "I got the camera, Helen's fine, I'm fine, we're OK, now leave me alone to get on with this."

"Sorry Ray," replied Fraser. He glanced at Maggie, they couldn't help worrying about the both of them.

Helen took Ray's arm as they paid to get into the concert. The band had already started playing and the place was buzzing with people. Looking around, Ray suddenly felt really old. They'd both read Danny's description of the man they were looking for and Ray started to take in his surroundings. "You OK?" he asked Helen. Helen nodded. "Shall we get a drink?"

"You're on medication, remember," replied Helen with a grin.

"I know," Ray grinned back, "don't worry Doc, I'll get a Pepsi, same for you?"

"Yes please," replied Helen and she sat at a table and watched as Ray wandered over to the bar, coming back a few minutes later with two bottles of cola.

He handed Helen her drink and sat next to her. "OK," he said, "let me take a photo of ya. I need to look like I'm into taking pictures, so I, er, don't look suspicious later." Helen nodded and poked her tongue out at him. "Greatness," grinned Ray as he took her photograph.

They sat talking and drinking for a few minutes and Ray took a few more pictures. Then the band started playing a slow song. "Dance?" asked Ray, holding out her hand. "We can work our way over to the other side of the hall."

"OK," said Helen, getting to her feet, "but take it easy, OK."

Ray laughed and tapped his ear. "Fraser just said exactly the same. Will you two stop fussin'!"

Ray took Helen's hand and led her onto the dancefloor. "You're a pretty good dancer," smiled Helen.

"Used to do it all the time with my ex-wife," Ray explained, as he spun her around. "Wait a minute," he said, lowering his voice. "Tall, skinny guy at 3 o'clock. Dark curly hair, brown jacket. He's, er, walked straight over to a table with about five kids. I don't think they know him, goin' on the, er , the body language."

Ray gracefully led Helen across the dancefloor to get a bit closer to the man. "What's he doing?" Helen asked.

"He's sat down at the table now," replied Ray, "I'm gonna take some more photos." He broke away from Helen and took the camera out of his pocket. Helen played her part well, pulling silly faces and smiling, but of course Ray had focussed the camera over her shoulder. He put it back in his pocket and took Helen in his arms again. They danced some more, moving even closer to the table, but the music was too loud for Ray to hear what was being said. He heard Fraser's voice in his ear, asking him what was going on. "Not sure buddy," replied Ray, "wait a minute, he's, er, he's getting' up, I think he's gonna leave with two of them. I'm gonna follow them."

Ray tried to ignore Fraser protesting in his ear. Helen joined in now. "Ray, we're meant to be watching them, don't get involved, it might be dangerous."

"How can I watch them if they leave?" asked Ray, "stay here, get another drink, I'll be back in a minute. If her er, if he's gonna do a deal, I need to see him doin' it."

The three men were heading for the door and Ray tried to follow them, but Helen turned and refused to release his hand. "Ray," she began, "don't do it, he might have a gun, we should..." but she stopped talking suddenly and her grip tightened around Ray's fingers.

"Ow," he said, spinning back round to look at her, suddenly concerned, "what's wrong?" Helen had her other hand over her mouth. "Helen?" said Ray, for a second he thought she was having another blackout.

"It's him," Helen's voice was barely a whisper and Ray couldn't hear her. He took a step closer to her again and realised that she was starting to tremble. He wrapped his arm around her and started to dance again, hoping no one had noticed. "It's him," repeated Helen in his ear, "the tall man, he's the man...oh god...I'll never forget his face now, why is he here? Ten years Ray..."

Ray couldn't quite believe what she was saying. Their drug dealer was Helen's other rapist? "Fraser," he said urgently, as he led Helen off the dancefloor, "Fraser we need to abort, repeat, we're aborting this right now."

In the van, Maggie and Fraser couldn't understand what had happened. Only Ray had been wearing a wire so they hadn't been able to hear Helen. Fraser pulled his headset off and slid the van door open when he heard Ray and Helen approaching. He held out his hand and helped Helen inside and Maggie did the same for Ray who winced slightly as he took the big step up. "What's wrong, where did he go?" asked Maggie, closing the van door.

Fraser had felt Helen's distress as he'd taken her hand. "Helen, whatever's the matter?" he asked.

Helen couldn't speak. She just shook her head. Fraser looked at Maggie, suddenly regretting allowing Helen to be involved in this. "Helen recognised our dope dealer," explained Ray, placing a comforting hand on Helen's arm, "the other guy who, er, who raped ya, right?"

Helen nodded and started to cry. "I saw his face in my head so clearly when I was hypnotised," she said, "I'd blocked him out for all this time, but now I'll never forget his face." She collapsed into Ray's arms, sobbing.

Maggie and Fraser were shocked. "That might explain why you started to remember," suggested Fraser, "you've probably seen him around the town in recent weeks."

"Let's get you home," said Maggie. "This puts the situation in a whole new light. Now we know what he's capable of, I'm in no doubt at all that he murdered Eric."

"Agreed," nodded Fraser.

"So now we can throw him in jail for murder, attempted murder, er, rape and dealin' drugs," said Ray, his nostrils flaring with anger. "That's if I don't get my hands on him first."

Helen broke away from Ray. "Please Ray, I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Ray, this is a very difficult situation now," Fraser reminded him. "We need to concentrate on the murder and drugs charges."

Ray knew his buddy was right. He knew it would be incredibly difficult to bring a prosecution for Helen's rape and attempted murder so long after the event, particularly as Rex Thompson was already serving time for those crimes. He kicked out at the side of the van, an action he immediately regretted as a twinge of pain surged through his body. Fraser and Helen both frowned at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was almost midnight as Ray sat on the sofa at Maggie's cabin, with Maggie stretched out beside him, resting her head in his lap. Ray gently stroked her hair with the back of his hand. "Is that medication working yet?" asked Maggie sleepily.

"Yeah," replied Ray, "feelin' better already." He sighed with frustration. He'd really felt uncomfortable when they'd got home and he'd hardly been exerting himself. Fraser had taken Helen home and Maggie had stopped into the station on the way back to drop in Ray's camera. Someone there would be able to develop the pictures and then they could try to identify the man. The licence plate from his car was registered to a hire company in Moosejaw, so Maggie was hoping they would be able to give her some information in the morning.

"Ray," began Maggie, quietly, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," shrugged Ray, lifting her right hand in his and gently tracing the lines on her palm with his finger.

"About Benton," continued Maggie.

Ray frowned a little. "Er, yeah," he said, slightly puzzled. He lifted her hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed her knuckles.

"I think he keeps trying to tell me about something, something from his past, something that he thinks I should know about, but he can't quite bring himself to talk about it." Maggie paused for a minute, expecting Ray to say something, but he didn't. Instead he uncurled Maggie's index finger and drew it into his mouth. Maggie shivered with delight at the sensation of his tongue on her fingertip, but she quickly pulled her hand away and frowned at him. "Ray, not now. I'm worried about him, is he alright?"

Ray smiled. "Sorry," he said a little sheepishly, "it's just that ya look so...anyway, er, yeah, Fraser's fine. He's OK now. We talked about it once, er, I, er..."

"It's alright Ray," Maggie interrupted him, "I'm not asking you to betray his confidence. I just want to know that he's alright. Whatever happened, it hurt him very badly didn't it. Does it have anything to do with that scar on his back?"

"Yeah," replied Ray. He was getting rather uncomfortable talking to Maggie about this now. "There was a lot more to it than that though."

"I thought so," sighed Maggie, "I can see it in his eyes sometimes."

"Y'know, I'm sure he'll tell ya one day, when he's ready," said Ray, remembering the time that Fraser had finally opened up and told him all about Victoria and how she'd tried to destroy his life. Ray hated that woman and he'd never even met her. How anyone could do anything like that to the person they claimed to love, to Fraser of all people, he would never understand. He was just thankful that his buddy had had Ray Vecchio there because if ever Fraser had needed a friend, he'd needed one then.

They heard Fraser opening the door. "Ah," he said as he walked in, "I thought you'd both be asleep."

"Can't sleep," replied Ray.

"Me either," added Maggie, sitting herself up. "How's Helen?"

"She's alright," replied Fraser, slightly hesitantly. "Today has been an extremely difficult day for her, but I think she'll be fine. She was tired but she wanted to talk for a while."

"It's good to talk, huh buddy?" said Ray, giving Fraser a friendly punch in the arm. Fraser gave his friend a knowing smile. "At least she has answers, kinda anyway," continued Ray, "do ya think she'll get any more blackouts? I mean, I know we think that seein' the bastard around here is what, er, triggered them, but now what?"

"I really don't know at this juncture. The problem was being caused by the suppressed memories, so as that is no longer an issue, then I would suggest not," replied Fraser. "I asked Danny to call here if he is concerned about her at all. I didn't go into details, I simply said she'd had a bad day. He was aware that she had been crying, I believe."

"He's a good kid," said Ray.

"Tea?" offered Fraser, heading towards the kitchen.

"Not for me thanks buddy," said Ray, easing himself to his feet, "I already had two cups. I'll be up all night in the can if I drink any more."

"Understood," smiled Fraser.

"I'll have one more," said Maggie, "are you alright Ray? I'll be there soon."

"OK baby," said Ray, carefully leaning forward to give her a kiss. "I'll, er, warm up your side of the bed." He winked at her and grinned as Fraser blushed and tugged at his collar.

XxX

The next morning, Ray and Fraser both wanted to accompany Maggie to the RCMP station to see if they could help with the investigation. As she got to her desk, one of Maggie's colleagues, Constable Ashe came running over with the photographs of their suspect that Ray had taken the previous night. "I put this picture out on the wire first thing this morning," he said excitedly, pointing to one of the clearest images, "and I've just had a call from the Thunder Bay Police Service, they're faxing something over now, they think they've identified him already. Seems there's several outstanding arrest warrants out on him for a variety of violent crimes."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," said Fraser.

The telephone on Maggie's desk rang and she picked up the receiver. "Constable McKenzie RCMP, how can I be of assistance?" She listened to the voice on the other end with interest. "Please could you fax all the details? Thank you kindly." She replaced the receiver and looked at Fraser and Ray. "That was our Edmonton office, they've also matched the picture to a man they want to question on drugs charges."

"Popular guy," sneered Ray, clenching his fists at the thought of this guy running around in Maggie's home town. "Ya got a name yet?"

"Edmonton know him as Christopher Brace," replied Maggie, "but I doubt that's what he's known as in Thunder Bay, or anywhere else for that matter."

"Agreed," nodded Fraser.

"We have to nail this bastard," said Ray, desperately trying to keep his anger under control. He stood up suddenly, with the intention of pacing about, and immediately wished he hadn't as the muscles in his side complained painfully and Ray reacted with a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Fraser.

"Yeah," replied Ray, rather unconvincingly. "Is it time for more of my pills yet?"

"Sorry Ray," replied Fraser, "you can't have any more for over an hour. Are you in severe discomfort? If so I can recommend..."

"C'mon Fraser," Ray said, before his buddy had a chance to finish. He picked up Fraser's hat and passed it to him. "Let's go, I gotta get out here. Can't we just, er, ride around, y'know, like we used to. Let's go talk to some of the kids from last night."

Fraser glanced at Maggie. "Ray, remember we are not officially involved in this investigation."

"Fraser!" Ray exploded. "I cannot sit her waitin' for faxes to come in. I gotta do somethin'. For Helen, y'know."

"I understand," replied Fraser, picking up one of the photographs from Maggie's desk. "Maggie, if it's alright with you, I think Ray and I could be most useful if we're out there asking questions. Maybe we will obtain a lead as to where we can locate Mr Brace."

"Take my jeep," said Maggie, "and be careful, both of you." Maggie handed her keys to Fraser and kissed him on the cheek. Then she and Ray kissed, causing Fraser his usual amount of embarrassment.

XxX

Fraser, Ray and Diefenbaker drove back into town. They started at the library, where some of the local students spent a lot of their time during the day. Fraser showed the photographs to various people, but they all denied ever seeing Brace before, although Fraser and Ray both recognised that some of them were lying. He'd clearly been making quite a reputation for himself locally.

They left the library and walked along Mackenzie Road towards the coffee shop. "I must say Ray, you appear to be more comfortable walking around today," Fraser observed.

"Yeah," replied Ray, "I can still feel it, but I don't feel so, er, restricted any more."

"That's good," nodded Fraser, but before he could say anything else, they were distracted by a teenage girl running out of an empty shop, clearly distressed. They ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray urgently.

"It's Asiaq," she said, desperately pointing back towards the building, "something's wrong, I told her to stop, but..."

Fraser ran into the shop, followed by Dief, Ray and the girl to find another young girl slumped on the floor surrounded by various items of drug paraphernalia. Ray stopped dead in his tracks, he immediately recognised the signs of an overdose after having witnessed so many on the streets of Chicago. "She's still alive Ray," said Fraser and Ray quickly called for an ambulance as Fraser fought to save the girl.

XxX

Helen walked out into the waiting room at the hospital, looking quite worried. "How is she?" asked Fraser, rising from his chair.

"Alive," replied Helen, "thanks to you." Fraser just shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I've done all I can for her," continued Helen, "we'll know more in a few hours."

Ray nodded sadly. "It's not even lunchtime," he said, "I can't believe this."

Fraser nodded his head in agreement. "Her father wants to talk to you," Helen continued.

Fraser and Ray both looked puzzled, but then they saw a man appear behind Helen. He had long grey hair and was dressed in a mixture of jeans and traditional Inuit clothing. He walked across to where Fraser and Ray were standing. Fraser suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. From what Helen was saying, his daughter was still in a very critical condition and he didn't want to accept the man's thanks prematurely. The man remained silent and placed his hand in the centre of Fraser's chest, staring unblinking into Fraser's blue eyes. Helen and Ray watched, unsure of exactly what was going on. The man spoke quietly in a language that they didn't understand, but Fraser seemed to know exactly what had been said. He nodded twice. "Thank you kindly," he said solemnly. The man smiled.

Then the man turned to Ray. "All I did was call 911," said Ray, looking to Fraser slightly nervously. He didn't understand the ways of the Inuit people, although Fraser had told him a lot about their traditions, but he still found their spiritual side a little disconcerting. He'd never really had a spiritual side himself and he didn't want to offend the man at all, but he was beginning to feel a little freaked out.

The man placed his hand on Ray's chest now. Ray looked straight ahead and this time the man placed the thumb of his other hand on Ray's forehead. He stared into Ray's eyes with such intensity that for a moment Ray thought he could feel something in his head, but that was crazy he thought to himself. The man spoke again in his native language, then he released Ray and smiled at him. Ray glanced across at Fraser, not entirely sure what he should do now. "Er, thanks," he said and watched as the man headed back towards his daughter's hospital room. As soon as the man was out of earshot, Ray turned to Fraser. "What did he, er what did he just say to me?" he asked.

Fraser thought for a moment. "The closest approximation would be 'Welcome home'," he said with a shrug.

"What did he say to you?" enquired Ray, rather confused by the explanation.

"That's not important," said Fraser, quietly, coating his lower lip with his tongue. "What is important, is that we apprehend Christopher Brace as soon as possible."

"Is that his name?" said Helen quietly.

"It is a name that he uses," explained Fraser. Helen looked a little pale. "Are you alright?" he asked her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Helen shuddered and looked at the floor. "I'm not sure," she replied in a low voice, "just hearing his name. I don't know..." her voice trailed off and she looked up at Fraser and tried to smile.

"Would you like to go outside for a moment?" asked Fraser, softly.

Helen shook her head and managed to smile now. "Thank you," she said, covering Fraser's hand with hers, "but I have a patient in there." She took a deep breath and headed back towards the young Inuit woman's room.

They turned to leave but were surprised to see Danny running towards them. "Constable Fraser, is Asiaq alright? They said she was here. I've only known her a few days, but she seemed so nice."

"Sit down Danny," Fraser suggested and Danny did as he was told. "She is in a very serious condition at the moment," Fraser explained and Danny listened as the Mountie went on to talk about the possible effects of the overdose. "Is there anything you want to ask?" Fraser finished.

Danny shrugged. "I want to help," he said.

Fraser glanced at Ray, before replying. "There's nothing you can do here," he said gently.

"No, I mean I want to help catch this creep," continued Danny. "I've had an idea. How about if I put out the word that I want more stuff. Y'know, set up a meeting, a deal."

"No way Danny," Ray shook his head. "There's no way we're gonna let ya do that. Too dangerous. Sorry kid."

"But I want to do this," insisted Danny. "One of my friends could die because of him."

Ray sighed. Danny was being very brave, but of course he didn't know about the connection with Helen. "Brace is a really nasty piece of work," he said. "He most likely murdered the, er, security guy and he's wanted all over Canada too. Sorry, but you're not doin' it, no way."

Danny got up. "I want to help," he snapped, "I can handle myself you know."

"Danny, your offer is greatly appreciated," began Fraser, "but Ray's right. It's too dangerous. We'll find another way to bring him to justice, don't worry."

Danny shook his head and left, mumbling to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fraser and Ray headed back to the station to brief Maggie on the situation. "We've got officers out all over town looking for him now," she explained, "of course he could already be long gone."

"There is that possibility," agreed Fraser. He told Maggie how Danny had offered to help. "We told him that it was out of the question of course."

They spent the next hour or so going over the information that had been sent from various other police forces around the country. Brace had various aliases and was wanted for a variety of crimes, all linked one way or another to drug trafficking. He had associations with some big names on both sides of the border and Ray felt that busting him could lead to some even bigger busts. His mind was racing again. He had that feeling he only ever got when he knew he was close to a major take down. He thought he was over this feeling, but it appeared that he was very wrong about that.

Maggie's telephone rang. She picked it up, but barely got time to say her name before Constable Ashe who was on the other end of the line began to garble information to her. "Slow down Colin," she said, "you're where? OK, I'm on my way." She slammed the phone down and picked up her hat. "It's Brace, Ashe saw him heading round behind the coffee shop with someone."

"Pitter patter," said Ray urgently, leaping out of his chair far too quickly and wincing slightly. Fraser raised his eyebrows but decided to say nothing under the circumstances.

They raced into town in Maggie's jeep and parked it a little way away from the coffee shop. As they got out, Dief started to run off ahead. "Dief," Fraser called him back, but the wolf didn't hear and ran off out of sight. Fraser sighed. He hoped Dief knew what he was doing, they had to be very careful. They met Maggie's colleague, Constable Ashe, who was staying out of sight behind another shop.

"He walked round there with some kid, I didn't want to get too close without backup, not with a civilian in the middle of this," explained Ashe.

"Agreed," nodded Fraser, "cover the corner." Ashe raced off to get into position.

"Ray, stay here," instructed Maggie, "I'll go around the other side and Benton, there's another way through that sandwich bar. Our main priority is to remove the civilian from danger."

"Stay here and do what?" asked Ray. "I'm goin' with Fraser."

"No Ray," replied Fraser, "you are not even nearly operating at full strength, if a situation arises..."

Ray cut him off, "OK, I get it," he sighed. "Can I at least get a gun?"

"Ray," Fraser replied, "you don't have a licence here. Come to think of it, neither do I until I reactivate mine and besides, I'd really like to avoid a fire fight at all costs."

"Agreed," replied Maggie. "Ashe and I have weapons, but this isn't Chicago Ray, we do things differently here."

Ray sneered. "Babe, I love ya, but this is a scumbag murdering rapist drug dealer we're dealing with here. I don't care if he's Canadian. You're not tellin' me he's, er, gonna ask politely if we mind if he shoots the kid?"

"That's just silly Ray," retorted Fraser. "We're wasting time arguing about this." He looked at Ashe who raised his hand in the air as a signal and Fraser and Maggie went in opposite directions. Ray looked around for Dief, but couldn't see him. He assumed that the wolf had another angle covered, he usually did.

Ray edged around the corner very slightly, trying to get into a position where he could see what was going on. There was no way he was going to wait around while the two people he cared about most in the world were running into a potentially dangerous situation. He wasn't going to jeopardise the plan, but he needed to know he could help if necessary. He hid in a doorway and peered out carefully, but he was shocked to see Brace standing against the wall with Danny, clearly in the middle of negotiations. Dief was standing a few feet away in plain sight. "Oh hell," muttered Ray to himself. "The kid's tryin' to be a hero, Dief must've picked up his scent." Now Ray knew he couldn't just hang around while this went down. He signalled to Dief to stay put. Brace clearly hadn't taken any notice of him so far and Ray wanted to know that the wolf would be there if Danny needed him.

Maggie had walked around to the other side of the building and she waited until she saw Fraser appear. Of course as soon as Fraser saw Danny, he looked at Maggie who hadn't yet been able to see the situation and Maggie immediately knew that something was wrong. She moved to stand behind some boxes and then she saw Danny and Dief. She also saw Ray. Of course she'd known that Ray wouldn't be able to stay out of this and he'd obviously seen Danny too by now so the whole situation had changed, but there was no reason why their original plan wouldn't still work though, she thought to herself.

Fraser, on the other hand, had different ideas. Suddenly he stepped out from his hiding place. "Mr Brace," he said, "my name is Constable Benton Fraser. It appears that you are currently engaged in an illegal activity. Please cease immediately, you are under arrest." Brace looked at the Mountie in utter disbelief, momentarily stunned. "Danny," continued Fraser, "please step out of the way." Danny didn't move, he wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what he could do. "Danny," repeated Fraser, more urgently this time.

The hesitation had unfortunately been enough for Brace to gather his senses and he suddenly grabbed Danny around the neck and produced a gun from inside his jacket, pressing the barrel to Danny's head. "Do anything stupid, Mountie and the kid's dead," he said menacingly, backing along the side of the building, dragging Danny with him.

Maggie immediately stepped into view. "Freeze, RCMP!" she yelled, aiming her gun at Brace.

Brace laughed. "Two Mounties?" he sneered. "Lucky me."

Fraser glanced at Maggie, aware that Brace was heading backwards towards Ray. At that moment, Ray stepped forward and stuck two fingers into the man's back. "Drop it," he said, in a low voice, "or I'll shoot ya."

Through his thick coat, Ray's fingers felt just like a gun to Brace, so he released Danny. Fraser reached out and grabbed Danny's arm, pulling him to safety and Diefenbaker quickly ran to stand beside the young man. "Put down your weapon," said Fraser calmly.

"Not likely," said Brace and quickly spun on his heels, aiming his gun at Ray and firing twice. Ray quickly jumped out of the way, falling on a pile of boxes, wincing in pain as he landed. Maggie fired a single shot, but Brace had already jumped over Ray and sped off.

Fraser and Maggie ran to Ray to see if he was alright. "Go!" yelled Ray, as he struggled to get to his feet. "I'm OK." Suddenly they heard a gunshot. Fraser and Maggie raced off in the direction of the shot and then Danny ran to Ray to help him up.

As Danny and Ray rounded the corner, they found Fraser crouching next to Constable Ashe, pressing his handkerchief into a bullet wound in his leg. Ray glanced behind him, but he couldn't see Maggie. Danny ran over to them. "What can I do? What can I do?" he asked urgently.

"Here," replied Fraser, "press down on this and wait until help arrives." Danny took over from Fraser.

"Thanks," replied a shaky Ashe, "I've already called for more backup."

"Where's Maggie?" asked Ray, now really concerned that he couldn't see either Brace or his girlfriend.

"She went after him," replied Fraser. "I'll go up, see if I can find them. Are you alright? You should probably..."

"Don't tell me to stay here buddy," replied Ray, running after Fraser as he headed for a fire escape and began climbing the steps. "I'll follow on the ground."

Fraser knew he wasn't going to be able to stop Ray. He ran across the roof of the coffee shop and then jumped over to the next building. Suddenly he crouched down. He could see Brace running down a side street, looking back over his shoulder and he could also see Maggie climbing over a gate in the next street, hoping to be able to cut him off. He signalled to Ray to go into the library as there was a back exit that came out in the same side street. Fraser made another jump and landed on the roof of the library. Just as Brace thought he'd lost his pursuers, Maggie stepped out, aiming her gun at him. "Drop your weapon immediately," she shouted, "you are under arrest."

Brace laughed, "Do you think I'm stupid?" he snarled, his gun aimed squarely at Maggie.

"No," replied Maggie, "I think you're a murderer and a rapist and you're involved in an international drug dealing operation and now you're selling drugs to kids in my town."

"What?" replied the man, incredulously, "I'm just trying to make a living here. So I deal a few drugs. If I didn't do it someone else would. Supply and demand y'know. I'm no murderer and I'm definitely not a rapist. Now if you'll just let me go then I won't have to hurt you lady."

"You killed a man, the security guard at the hospital," said Maggie angrily, wishing that Fraser would make his move soon. She realised of course that her brother knew she was trying to get Brace to confess and that she also knew that he knew she was an excellent shot, but staring down the barrel of the man's gun was beginning to make her slightly nervous. It was making Ray even more nervous, as he listened from the other side of the library's rear exit door.

"That stupid Eskimo died?" replied Brace, rather surprised, "He was asking for credit, would you believe it? I'm not a bank! I only hit him a couple of times."

"Three times with a crowbar, actually and he was Inuit," added Maggie, taking a step closer. "I also believe you are wanted in connection with other homicides."

"Don't get any closer," warned Brace. "I don't want to have to blow your pretty little head off."

At that, Fraser jumped down from the roof, knocking a startled Brace to the floor, his gun spiralling out of his hand. At the same moment, Ray burst out through the door and ran straight to Maggie. "You OK baby?" he said. Maggie nodded and picked up Brace's gun, tucking it into her belt.

Ray and Fraser manhandled the struggling Brace to his feet and pinned him face first against the wall, with his hands held tightly behind his back. Maggie snapped her handcuffs around his wrists. "You are under arrest for the murder of Eric Isuuiq and for dealing narcotics and god help me if I can pin rape and attempted murder charges on you I will."

"Hey, you're hurting my arms," snarled Brace, "and will you quit calling me a rapist, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ray spun the man around so his back was against the wall now. He wedged his forearm up under Brace's chin, forcing the man's head back against the wall. "Ten years ago, right here in this street," Ray was barely keeping his anger under control and his face was so close to the other man's now.

"Ray," said Fraser in a low warning voice and Brace looked at Fraser, his eyes beginning to show fear. Ray released the man's neck.

"She was just a kid," Ray went on, through gritted teeth, "ya nearly killed her, don't, er, don't tell me ya forgot? C'mon, maybe a kick in the head will jog your memory?"

Suddenly, Brace's face flashed with realisation. "Oh yeah," he said, looking nervously at Ray, "it was an accident, she wouldn't shut up. Feisty kid. That jerk Thompson wanted her, I hear he went down for it too. Word on the street was he didn't mention my name so they wouldn't connect him to our little business operation. Guess he figured he was in enough trouble already."

"So you admit to the rape?" asked Fraser, glancing at Maggie.

"It wasn't rape," Brace shook his head, "she was asking for it. C'mon guys, you know how it is. They say no, they mean yes. They love it really."

Before Brace could draw another breath, Ray, unable to restrain himself any longer, punched him in the face. "Hey!" exclaimed Brace, shaking his head as the pain surged through his nose,"that's police brutality."

"I'm not a cop," sneered Ray, "at least not here."

"Then arrest him for assault," Brace looked pleadingly at Maggie.

"I didn't see anything," replied Maggie, shrugging. She looked to her brother. "Did you?"

"Nothing at all," replied Fraser. Ray couldn't help a small smile at his buddy.

Two of Maggie's colleagues arrived with Dief, the wolf having led them to the scene. The other Constables led Brace away to their waiting car. Maggie was about to follow them when she heard Ray yell out and her blood ran cold. She turned to see Ray on his knees, his head bent forward, grimacing in pain with hands clasped to his side. "Ray!" she screamed, "you were shot! When?"

Ray shook his head as Fraser prised his hands away from his side. "It's not a gunshot wound, let me see," said Fraser urgently, lifting Ray's blood soaked sweater and t-shirt from his side.

Maggie kneeled by his side and handed Fraser her handkerchief, her face etched with worry. "I think I bust my stitches, right buddy?" said Ray, dejectedly. Fraser nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I wish you'd let me take you to the hospital," said Fraser, as he walked Ray carefully into Maggie's cabin. Maggie ran off to fetch the first aid kit as Fraser gently unwrapped Ray's arm from around his neck and lowered him onto the sofa, propping him up with the cushions.

Ray still had his hand clamped onto the handkerchief pressed over his wound, which had begun to bleed freely again. "I told ya buddy, I'm not goin' back there. Helen'll want to keep me in again and I'll, er, go nuts in there."

"Perhaps she likes your company?" suggested Fraser flippantly, as he took the first aid kit from Maggie.

"Not as much as she likes yours," grinned Ray. Fraser immediately stopped rummaging for dressings and looked straight at Ray, his face suddenly feeling a little flush. He tugged at his collar and cleared his throat and then returned to treating Ray's injury.

Ray looked at Maggie, with a knowing grin and Maggie smiled back, but her smile faded as Fraser removed the handkerchief from the wound. "I'm calling Helen," she said, heading towards the phone.

"No," insisted Ray, wincing as Fraser placed another thick dressing over the injury and pressed down hard.

"Ray, you're bleeding all over the sofa," added Fraser. "You may have aggravated internal damage."

When Helen arrived she was not best pleased with Ray. She began to examine him with gloved fingers, tutting as she did so. "How exactly did he do it?" she asked Fraser.

"Er, hello," said Ray, waving his hand in front of her face. "I'm sittin' right here y'know and quit with the tuttin'."

"Well," began Fraser, tugging at his left ear, "I'm not sure if it was the running, falling, jumping or punching that caused it."

"Fallin'," stated Ray, "definitely happened when I dived out of the way of that bullet. Fell on, er, a pile of trash or somethin'."

Helen lifted her head and looked at Ray. "He shot at you too?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, but he missed. How is, er, how is Ashe anyway?" asked Ray.

"He's, um, he's alright," replied Helen, a little distracted. "Danny did a great job with him. There could easily have been significantly higher blood loss." Helen started fumbling with some gauze. Ray glanced at Fraser, a little concerned at Helen's change of mood.

"Are you alright Helen?" Fraser asked. "I don't know how much you know about what happened."

"I know that he's in a cell," replied Helen, taking a deep breath and continuing to attend to Ray "and I know that you put him there. He can't hurt anyone else now. Thank you. I wish you hadn't got involved though Ray, you were healing so nicely too."

"Just doin' my job," replied Ray, adding "ow!" as Helen worked on him.

"Technically Ray, you were doing my job," Maggie corrected him. "Talking of which, I really need to get back to the station. I wish I could stay." She leaned forward and kissed him on the head.

"I'll be fine," smiled Ray, "Helen's gonna patch me up just fine." Maggie smiled, picked up her hat and went out of the door.

"Ray, this is going to take more than a little patching up," said Helen, frowning. "Some of the internal stitches have been damaged, I'd like to take you back into surgery."

"No way," replied Ray, shaking his head, "you knock me out again and I'm stuck in hospital for, er, for two days at least."

Helen thought for a moment. "I could do it here I suppose," she said, "I'll give you some morphine, but you'll still feel some discomfort. I'll need a strong light and another pair of hands though, Benton?"

"Of course," replied Fraser, getting to his feet to fetch a lamp, "just tell me what you need me to do."

XxX

Later on, Ray was sleeping off the effects of the morphine on the sofa, sporting a brand new dressing on his side. Helen and Fraser had been enjoying some bark tea and each other's company. Helen was avoiding the subject of Christopher Brace and her attack and Fraser had respected her wishes at this time. He felt she probably needed a little longer for everything to sink in properly, but she would need to talk about things soon. "Ray is one of the stubbornest patients I've ever known. I certainly didn't expect to be doing that here today!" she smiled. "Thank you for your help, we made a good team."

"Yes we did," replied Fraser, a little sheepishly. "You are highly skilled. It was an honour to watch you work."

Helen blushed. "I've left you with another dose of morphine for Ray," she said, swiftly trying to change the subject, "you can administer that later, if he feels he needs it, which he probably will." Fraser nodded in agreement. "You'll need to get him moving around soon, but not too much to start with. Are you alright with the dressings, or do you want me to come back tomorrow?" asked Helen.

"Understood," said Fraser, hesitating slightly before adding, "I'll be fine with the dressings, thank you kindly, but you're welcome to come back tomorrow anyway," he tugged at his collar, desperately wishing his face didn't feel quite so hot. "Perhaps we could have some more tea?"

Helen smiled at him. "I'd like that very much," she said. Then, feeling her own cheeks begin to flush some more, she got to her feet and picked up her two heavy bags.

Fraser immediately leapt up and took the bags from her. "Let me carry those to your car," he said.

"Oh, thank you," she said and followed Fraser out of the cabin. He put the two bags into the boot of her car and slammed it shut. Then he turned to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

"Yes," replied Fraser, awkwardly, "I'm looking forward to it." He smiled, took a deep breath and leant in to kiss her gently on the cheek. Helen smiled, unable to say anything and she got into her car and drove off.

Fraser walked back into the cabin and closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling Ray?" he asked his friend, who was still laying with his eyes closed on the sofa.

Ray opened one eye and looked at his friend. "Er, not sure," he replied, "how did ya know I was awake?"

"Your breathing pattern changed around ten minutes ago," replied Fraser.

"Sorry buddy," said Ray, "but you two seemed to be, er, havin' a good time y'know, I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"What moment?" asked Fraser indignantly.

"So, did ya kiss her just now outside?" asked Ray, laughing.

"Ray, it would not be chivalrous to discuss that with you," replied Fraser, running his index finger around the inside of his collar again.

"So ya did then," grinned Ray.

"On the cheek Ray," Fraser clarified.

Ray's grin grew even wider. "It's a start, buddy," he said. "Greatness!"

XxX

Later that evening, Fraser was clearing away their dinner plates as Maggie sat holding hands with Ray. "I spoke to a lawyer in Ottowa," she said, "he thinks we'll be able to charge him with Helen's attack."

"That's good news," replied Fraser from the kitchen.

"He effectively confessed in front of three police officers," Maggie went on, "and there's talk of doing a deal with Thompson, if he changes his story."

"A deal with Thompson?" Ray exclaimed. "That bastard doesn't deserve a deal." He let out a slow breath as a wave of discomfort radiated from his side.

"I believe the only concession will be that he is not prosecuted in relation to any of the drugs charges," explained Maggie. "The length of his existing sentence is such that he will most likely die in prison anyway."

Ray nodded. He still didn't like the idea, but if it was the only way to prosecute Brace for the things he did to Helen, then he was willing to accept it. He stiffly tried to shift his weight to make himself more comfortable, letting out a groan just as Fraser was walking back into the room. "I think I should give you that other dose of morphine now," said Fraser. Ray sighed. He hated having to keep taking medication, but he was in a considerable amount of pain again after his impromptu surgery that afternoon.

"OK buddy," agreed Ray, reluctantly rolling up his sleeve. "Then there's a movie on TV that I want to catch, maybe we can all, er, relax tonight."

"It has been a rather stressful day," agreed Fraser as he began to prepare the dose that Helen had left earlier.

Maggie smiled at Ray and kissed him tenderly, "I think you'll be very relaxed fairly soon, Helen's made sure of that," she said.

"If you two would like to be alone this evening, I can retire early," offered Fraser.

"No buddy," replied Ray, looking away as Fraser administered the morphine shot. "I'll probably be asleep soon anyway after this," he grinned.

"Right you are," replied Fraser.

"I have some pemmican," announced Maggie, "shall we treat ourselves?"

"Oh Maggie that sounds delightful," replied Fraser, beaming, "after today, I think we deserve it."

Ray looked from his best friend to his girlfriend. "Freaks," he said, with only half a smile.

About an hour into the movie, Ray was asleep, just as he had predicted. Both Fraser and Maggie had overindulged somewhat on pemmican and were both now feeling rather full. Maggie was gently stroking Ray's forehead as he snored and Dief was helping himself to the remains of the dessicated meat. "Dief, it expands in your stomach," Fraser warned the wolf. Dief made a noise in his throat. "There's no need to be rude," Fraser reprimanded him, "I was merely reminding you. You know how grouchy you get when you have indigestion." Dief looked at him. "Suit yourself," shrugged Fraser and Dief returned to enjoying the pemmican.

"I can't believe that Helen didn't insist on taking him back to the hospital," said Maggie, keeping her voice down so as not to wake Ray.

"We could have persuaded him," replied Fraser, "but I think Helen could see that Ray really didn't want to go back. I don't think she felt that she could insist after everything that's happened today. Ray is really not comfortable during a stay in hospital."

Maggie narrowed here eyes and looked at her brother. "Neither are you," she said. Her brother nodded silently. "I imagine you endured a long stay after you were shot?" she suggested.

Fraser looked at his sister. "Yes, it was several weeks," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Benton, but I've noticed the scar on your back. Was he apprehended eventually?" asked Maggie apprehensively. Fraser looked puzzled. "The criminal who shot you," continued Maggie.

Fraser drew a deep breath. "It wasn't a criminal," he began, "it was...it was Ray Vecchio." Maggie looked completely shocked. "It's alright Maggie," Fraser reassured her, "it was an accident. Although I will be eternally grateful for his actions. That bullet saved my life." Fraser fell silent for a moment as he remembered.

"I'm sorry," said Maggie again. "I don't mean to...I mean, I didn't want to..." She couldn't find the right words. She had been shocked by the pain she'd seen in her brother's eyes, not just the physical pain as he remembered being shot, in fact that was hardly visible at all, but Maggie had seen the deep emotional trauma that the incident had caused him. She desperately wanted to know more, to know who had hurt her brother so badly, but she didn't want to force him to relive what had clearly been a terrible time in his life. She thought perhaps she wouldn't ask him about it again.

"She drove the getaway car," began Fraser suddenly and Maggie listened as he proceeded to tell her the whole story of how he'd met Victoria Metcalfe and how she'd almost destroyed him.

"Benton, I'm so sorry," sighed Maggie, wiping away her tears, "I never imagined..." she fell silent.

Fraser smiled through his own emotions. "The thing is, I would never have found the key if it wasn't for our father," he said, sniffing, "I turned the Vecchio house upside down, I was about to give up, but then I saw that snow globe. I'd thought Dad was unhinged earlier at the station, talking about snow, wearing his coat, but he knew, he was trying to tell me. If I hadn't found that key, Ray would have lost everything..." his voice cracked and he let a few more tears fall. Maggie threw her arms around him. "Why Ray?" he went on, "I understand why she wanted to hurt me, I deserved it, but..."

"No you didn't," Maggie interrupted him, pulling away from her brother, "you didn't deserve any of that, you were doing your duty. We've both sworn an oath to uphold the law, do you think you would have been able to live with yourself if you'd let her go free?"

Fraser shrugged. "No," he replied quietly. Maggie smiled. "Part of me still loves her," he added.

"Oh Benton," said Maggie, "love doesn't always make any sense, I should know, I married a criminal. He lied to me too, our whole marriage was a lie and deep down I knew that, but I still loved him." She looked away. Now it was Fraser's turn to comfort her.

Suddenly, she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "One thing I don't understand Benton," she began, hesitantly, "when you were running after her, running after the train, what were you planning on doing when you caught up with her?"

Fraser sighed. "That's just it Maggie, I think I was going to get on the train and go with her."

Maggie was stunned. "No," she replied, shaking her head, "you would have stopped her, you would have brought her in."

Fraser looked at his sister and smiled wistfully. "I don't think so," he said, "I loved her and I know that she loved me too, despite everything. That's why she hadn't killed me, she'd had plenty of opportunities since her arrival in Chicago. I just wanted to be with her, nothing else mattered at that moment." He paused, attempting to regain his composure, "that's why I owe Ray Vecchio my life. His bullet stopped me and I don't think he really understands what he did for me. He can't get past the guilt."

"Benton he almost killed you, he almost killed his best friend. The bullet's still lodged inside you, it's no wonder he feels guilty," Maggie said, squeezing Fraser's hand.

"That's why we could never really talk about it," explained Fraser, "not really talk, I mean. I kept it all inside for too long and if it hadn't been for Ray here..." he glanced over towards the sofa. "I assumed he'd think I was unhinged when I told him, but he didn't."

"He knows you too well for that," smiled Maggie.

"Indeed he does," replied Fraser.

"I didn't mean to upset you," said Maggie, uncomfortably, "I had no idea..."

Fraser waved his hand dismissively and smiled. "I'm fine Maggie, this..." he dried his eyes one more time with his handkerchief, "this is nothing compared to the time I discussed it with Ray." He paused and looked across at his sleeping friend, remembering how Ray had encouraged him to talk openly about Victoria. Ray had seen how much it had been eating away at Fraser and he remembered how Ray had gently pushed him to release his emotions. When that release had come, when he'd completely broken down, Ray had simply allowed him to cry on his shoulder, providing his friend with the strength that he so badly needed. Ray Kowalski had probably saved him too that evening around their campfire, just as Ray Vecchio had saved him with his gun three years previously. "At least I refrained from vomiting this time, which upon reflection, is a good thing isn't it Ray."

Ray opened his eyes. "Oh, ya knew I was awake then. Ya were listening to me breathing again, right?"

"It's not something I actively choose to do," shrugged Fraser. "I must say Ray, you appear to be remarkably resilient to the effects of the sedative."

"Hey, takes more than a shot of that stuff to, er, keep me down for long," grinned Ray. "Sorry," added Ray, "ya were havin' a private conversation. I should have, er..."

"It's quite alright Ray," replied Fraser, "it's not as if you haven't heard it all before."

"Er, yeah," said Ray, hesitantly, "apart from the bit about your Dad, ya never mentioned that before." Fraser and Maggie looked at each other, neither were quite sure what to say next. "It's OK buddy," continued Ray, "I figure it's a, er, it's a Mountie thing, right?"

Fraser smiled. "Something like that," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"There, that's the last one," smile Helen as she removed the final one of Ray's stitches. Over a week had passed and although she could have safely removed them a couple of days ago, Helen had decided that a few extra days without doing anything too strenuous wouldn't do Ray any harm at all. Maggie and Fraser had agreed with her. Ray would most likely kick them all in the head if he ever found out.

"Greatness," smiled Ray, looking down at the scar. "Looks pretty good, thanks Doc."

Helen pulled off her gloves. "Not too bad, considering I had to do it twice," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Ray sat upright. "Feels good too," he said stretching from side to side.

Fraser came into the room carrying a tray of teacups. "Are you sure you can't stay for some tea," he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry Ben," replied Helen, "I have to get back to the hospital. I'm hoping to release Asiaq this afternoon." She began packing away her equipment.

"That is good news," said Fraser.

Just then Maggie came home. "Mmmm," she smiled, "I thought I could smell tea."

Ray got to his feet and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey look at this," he said and he rolled up his t-shirt to show off his scar. Maggie nodded appreciatively.

"I'll, er, walk you to your car," Fraser said, smiling at Helen and blushing slightly. Maggie and Ray exchanged a knowing glance.

Fraser carried Helen's bag as they walked the short distance to her car from Maggie's front door. "Danny's going home in a few days. I spoke to my Mum, it sounds like they've had a lovely time on their cruise," she said, putting her bag onto the passenger seat of her car. "Thank you so much for taking him fishing the other day, I think he really enjoyed it."

"It was no trouble," replied Fraser, "Ray hates fishing, it was good to have some company."

"And thank you so much for driving me to my counselling appointment yesterday," Helen continued. "I wasn't sure how I'd be afterwards, but actually I was OK, wasn't I." She smiled at him.

"You were," agreed Fraser, "you are..." he paused, "you should be incredibly proud of yourself Helen." He slipped his hand in hers briefly and squeezed it supportively.

Helen smiled, hesitating slightly, not quite sure how to react to the uncharacteristic physical display of affection. "Um, I imagine you and Ray will be resuming your expedition now that he's fit again." She wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Ah," began Fraser, releasing her hand, "actually, I believe that our plans have changed slightly. Ray and I have spoken at some length and we have decided to put our quest on hold, for a while at least. Ray is immeasurably happy here with Maggie and I too have come to a decision." Helen's heart skipped a beat as she waited for him to continue. "This morning, I telephoned Inspector Thatcher, my superior officer in Chicago and I have requested a transfer to the RCMP station here in Inuvik. They have been struggling to fill a vacant position here for several months. Apparently, they've had very few applications for the post."

"Can't think why," smiled Helen, barely containing her excitement at his news. "I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Indeed," agreed Fraser. "Well," he tugged at his collar, "I imagine I'll see you...that is..." he stopped and took a deep breath. Helen nearly exploded with anticipation. "I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow evening." Fraser rushed all of the words out while simultaneously looking at the floor.

Helen laughed at his formality. Fraser lifted his gaze to meet hers. "It would be my pleasure," she smiled. She waited for a moment, but Fraser didn't do anything. Disappointed, Helen moved to get into her car, but suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek. She turned into his touch and Fraser leaned forward slightly, capturing her lips with his. Helen closed her eyes and allowed the wonderful sensation of the kiss to flow through her body. They broke apart and Helen opened her eyes and smiled into his. She drew a sharp breath as she glanced back towards Maggie's cabin. "We're being watched!" she said, her cheeks flushing with colour.

"I know," replied Fraser, calmly. "Shall we?" he said and without waiting for an answer he drew her face towards his with both hands and they kissed again, more passionately this time and she wrapped her arms around him.

"They're kissing!" hissed Ray, grinning as he peered out of the window, "finally!"

"Ray!" exclaimed Maggie, dragging him away, "don't be so voyeuristic!"

"Is that like a, er, a pervert?" queried Ray, grabbing Maggie by the hips and pulling her towards him.

Maggie laughed. "They are entitled to their privacy," she reprimanded him.

"Mmmm," smiled Ray as he pressed his body against hers, "so, are we gonna get some privacy later?" he asked. "I checked with Helen, she said, y'know, that it's OK now. I mean, my body can take it now I'm all healed, but she, er, she did say we should take it easy for a while."

"Ray!" Maggie looked at him, slightly embarrassed, "you spoke to Helen about...about..."

"Babe, she's a doctor," replied Ray, shrugging.

Maggie nodded and laughed. "I love you," she said.

"Love ya too," he smiled, kissing her tenderly.

XxX

Ray sat back in the chair and sighed. "We had plans for tonight," he said despondently, "can't believe Maggie got called out."

"You did?" Fraser began, but then suddenly realised what his friend was referring to and cleared his throat, tugged at his collar and rubbed his eyebrow almost simultaneously. "Ah," he said.

Ray laughed. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'm kinda used to bein' able to talk to ya about anythin', y'know."

"Ray, she's my sister," Fraser reminded him.

"Yeah," agreed Ray, "so, er, so is the Ice Queen gonna sign your transfer papers?" he continued, trying to change the subject.

"Yes she is," replied Fraser, smiling. "I should be back at work very soon. I must say I am looking forward to it immensely."

"What did Vecchio say when ya told him?" Ray asked.

"He was pleased," said Fraser, running his thumb across his eyebrow, "he said that I was back where I belong."

"Ya know," began Ray, "if ya want to, er, invite Vecchio and Stella up to visit, that's OK with me. I mean, I know you and he are best buddies..."

"Ray, you are both my best friends, we've already discussed this," frowned Fraser. Ray nodded and smiled. "You wouldn't feel uncomfortable seeing Stella then?" Fraser asked.

"No buddy," said Ray, shaking his head, "not any more. I'm with Maggie now and if Stella's happy with Vecchio then that's all greatness in my book."

"I'm so pleased," smiled Fraser and he really meant it. He'd watched Ray struggle with the end of his marriage to Stella and at times had been at a loss to know how to help him through it, but now he seemed to have finally reached a level of peace and that was entirely due to his love for Maggie.

"Of course Florida would be a great place for, er, for a honeymoon," added Ray with a grin.

Fraser looked shocked for a moment. "Are you thinking of proposing to Maggie?" he asked.

Ray laughed. "Jeez no Fraser! I think that, er, me and Maggie are done with marriage, for now anyway. We've both done it before remember and, um, we kinda both got some bad memories that we gotta erase before we, er, even consider doin' it again!" Fraser nodded in agreement. "I was thinkin' more about you," added Ray.

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "Ray, I think you are being a little premature."

"C'mon buddy, you and Helen are made for each other," grinned Ray.

"Ray, I refuse to even contemplate such a thought at this juncture," Fraser scolded. He paused for a moment, his own thoughts suddenly caught him off guard. "I can't allow myself to...to...what if..." his voice trailed off and he bit down hard on his lower lip.

Ray caught the change of tone and immediately put his arm around his buddy's shoulders. "Fraser," he said gently, "she is not gonna hurt ya. She's not like that at all and she thinks the world of ya." Fraser nodded and managed half a smile towards his friend. "She'll, er, she'll have me to deal with if she does," Ray said seriously.

"Thank you Ray," replied Fraser, trying not to choke on the words. He took a deep breath and forced himself to return to a positive frame of mind.

Ray nodded. "I, er, I enquired about the security guard job at the hospital," he said, changing the subject.

"Ray," began Fraser, but his friend interrupted him.

"I know buddy," he said, "I know it's not exactly, er, police work, but it's somethin' y'know. Three months ago I was ready to give up bein' a cop. Now, I think maybe I was wrong about that, but I'm not, er, really sure what to do about it right now. I mean, I know that I'm gonna stay here with Maggie. I know that's what I want, but I also know that I can't be a Mountie can I."

"The hat really doesn't suit you," grinned Fraser. "In addition, you are not a Canadian citizen, which also prevents that career option at this juncture," Fraser pointed out.

"Yeah, that too," agreed Ray. "This'll be my first real, er, Canadian job and then I'll take it from there. I'm excited, y'know, I'm excited about what the future holds for me, for us, all of us." Diefenbaker woofed. "Yeah you too buddy," grinned Ray and rubbed Dief between the ears.

Fraser nodded. "You're not at all disappointed about the demise of our quest?" he asked.

Ray laughed. "It was never about findin' the Hand of Franklin was it," he said, "it was about you and me getting' the hell outta Chicago, right?"

Fraser nodded. "I believe you're right," he admitted.

"So, we did that," continued Ray, "and now we're here. You and me. Y'know, I was thinkin' about what that Inuit guy said to me in the, er, hospital last week."

"Asiaq's father?" asked Fraser.

"Yeah," nodded Ray, "ya told me he said 'Welcome home' didn't ya."

"That is the most appropriate translation from the Inuktitut," replied Fraser.

"I guess he knew what he was talkin' about," said Ray with a smile. "I never thought I could feel so at home in this ice box of a town," he grinned, "and I'm kinda not lookin' forward to the, er, the days when it's dark all day."

"Ray, there are only thirty days per year without sunlight," Fraser pointed out, "then of course we will enjoy fifty six days when the sun never sets."

Ray paused for a moment to take in that information. Then he regarded his friend. "What, er, what did he say to you anyway?" he asked.

Fraser looked at Ray. "He said...he said..." he stopped and took a breath. He moistened his lower lip as he thought. He had almost forgotten his encounter with Asiaq's father, but now, suddenly, the realisation of what the man had actually said hit him and he smiled. "It was an old Inuit proverb," Fraser continued, "it's difficult to translate exactly, but it is along the lines of 'Take a breath and in a single heartbeat, you will find happiness'."

Ray looked puzzled for a moment, but then smiled. "Was he talkin' about Helen?" he said.

Fraser's face flushed, but he looked at Ray and nodded. "Maybe," he said, "but I believe that there was more to it." He stopped and laughed, shaking his head. "To be honest, I have no idea what he was talking about."

Ray laughed too. "You're a freak," he said, slapping his buddy on the back.

Fraser had never seen his friend this content and now maybe, just maybe, he could see himself in the same position. If he thought about it, there it was, just a little way ahead and he wanted to get there so badly. He returned the friendly pat on the back and smiled. "Thank you kindly Ray."

THE END


End file.
